Two For Two
by Alpha29King
Summary: Sequel to 'Poker Chips And Scary Woods'. Our favorite trio finally makes it to Stealth City for the tournament. Who is going to be Naruko's partner? Who is going to win it all? And who are Michael and Rose's friends?
1. Part 1

**Two For Two**

Part 1

* * *

**Sorry for the long-ass wait. It's been really hot in my hometown and I don't work well in the heat. Also, I've been dog-sitting for two of my aunts.**

**Summary: Sequel to 'Poker Chips And Scary Woods'. Our favorite trio finally makes it to Stealth City for the tournament. Who is going to be Naruko's partner? Who is going to win it all? And who are Michael and Rose's friends?**

* * *

Naruto looked out the window from the back of the bus. The landscape was darkened by the night. Naruko and Hinata were asleep with the Hyuga resting her head against Naruto's shoulder. They had been on the road now for two days and the next stop was their destination, Stealth City.

About two hours ago, they had left a truck stop where they stopped so that the passengers of the bus could stretch their legs, get some dinner from the diner, or if they wanted, battle other passengers or truckers. In addition, the driver had to refuel the bus. Since it was night, the trio did not feel like battling at all, so they went to the restaurant part of the stop. The resting period was an hour, so with their dinner taking a good forty-five minutes, they checked the general store next to the diner. After purchasing a few small trinkets, the trio went back to the bus and waited.

It was not long after leaving the stop that the girls fell asleep. Since Naruto was not tired at all, not even a bit, he just sat there, at the window seat, and started out the window. The only two Pokemon out were his Pikachu and Hinata's Riolu. They were curled up on their trainers' laps. However, Han woke up when Naruto let out a deep sigh.

"Hmmm…?" Naruto looked down after feeling a tug on his arm. "Sorry, Han. Did I wake you?"

The electric-type did not answer but just stared at him.

"I'm just thinking if you're wondering what I'm doing still up?" he explained to his Pokemon.

Han tilted his head curiously.

"I guess I'm also a little nervous about the tournament," he leaned his head back. "I wonder if Michael called them ahead, or letting us find his friends on our own."

Indeed, Michael had given them the descriptions of his friends, Jason, Eva, and Lance, who were in Stealth City and their Pokemon. The next morning, Michael and Rose were there at the bus terminal to see them off, along with their classmates. While waiting for their bus to be ready for departure, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba almost got into a three-way headbutting match right there in the waiting area. Of course, Ino and Sakura stopped them to protect Sasuke. After laughing for a bit, Michael gave Naruto a booklet that contained copies of all the pictures taken of his battle against Tsunade.

"Go to sleep," Hinata mumbled after being woken up by Naruto and Han's conversation. "It's eleven at night."

"Sorry," Naruto apologized as he leaned his head back and tried to sleep. 'Boy, I can't wait for tomorrow!'

* * *

The Stealth City Officer Jenny led a small group of officers through the forest north of Stealth City. Their only source of light this night was three flashlights and the moon. They were chasing a four-legged dark figure as it ran. The suspect had been causing a few problems at the market district of the city. Moreover, they have escalated in magnitude.

First, it was a few stolen pieces of produce from stands. Then, it was food right out of the hands of the citizens. Now, it was causing property damage, attacks on people, and the problems kept piling up. The worst part of it was that it was leading a group of wild Pokemon in its 'visits' to the city. The mayor of the city had ordered the police to stop it before it could cause trouble for the upcoming annual tag-battle tournament that was coming up.

"Come on, men!" Jenny hollered. "Let's get that Houndour!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" the officers replied as they followed the blue-haired woman.

The cops picked up their pace, as their Pokemon took off after the dark/fire-type. As they were coming to a clearing, the officers spread out, trying to surround it. When they made it to the clearing, they encircled the trouble-making Pokemon.

"Easy there," an officer whispered as they slowly moved closer to the Houndour. "We don't wanna hurt you."

The officers held their hands up to show that they did not mean it any harm. The police Pokemon crept slowly, tightening the circle. The canine felt cornered and let out a blood-churning howl. Suddenly, a horde of wild Pokemon ran out of the woodwork and rushed the cops. While the cops were distracted by the attacking Pokemon, the Houndour used Smog as a smokescreen. When the entire clearing filled up with the poisonous fumes, the dark/fire-type and it's friends ran for it.

It took a few minutes for the air to clear up, but by then, the Pokemon were long gone. Frustrated, Officer Jenny sat on a log, as another officer fed Pecha berries to the poisoned police Pokemon. An officer slowly approached the policewoman.

"Are you alright, Jenny?" the officer asked.

"No, I'm not alright, Shisui!" she snapped.

Officer Shisui Uchiha jumped back a bit at her response. He did not blame her. They have been after the Houndour for the past month, and they are not even close to stopping it. In addition, if these failures continue, Officer Jenny's career could be at stake. Even his.

"Come on, ma'am," the Uchiha offered his hand. "We got tomorrow to try again."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she took his hand and stood up turning to face the other officers. "Alright, men! Let's head back and get some shuteye!"

* * *

"So this is Stealth City?" Naruto muttered as he looked out the window as the bus made its way to the bus station in the middle of the city.

It was early morning, and the three young trainers shook off the drowsiness that remained after waking up at five. With the tournament being the next day, Naruto and Naruko were getting giddy in their seats. While they waited for the bus to exit the highway and enter the city, the trio chatted about what Pokemon to use and strategies. When the large vehicle was finally traversing through the streets, the trainers were in awe at the sight of the skyscrapers.

"Uh-huh," Naruko nodded. "At least it isn't as big as Green City."

Right as the clock hit seven, the bus entered the station's 'buses only zone'. When the bus stopped, they grabbed their bags from the overhead luggage compartment and climbed out into the cold morning air. After entering the warm building, they stretched to get blood flowing back to their legs. Off to the side against a wall, Naruto noticed a coffee vending machine.

"You two want some coffee?" Naruto asked pointing at the machine.

The girls nodded, needing something to properly wake them up. With a loud yawn, and Han riding his shoulder, Naruto went to buy some coffee. Right after inserting the coinage for the first cup, Naruko and Hinata, and Duke, joined him in front of the machine. Five minutes later, the trio walked out of the station and headed for the Pokemon Center, which their map indicated was right in front of the stadium where the tournament was going to be held. Naruto unleashed Sahara and Shinobi. Naruko only released Sarina.

"I'm hungry," Naruko muttered when they were a few blocks from their destination.

"Just wait a while more," Hinata said as her Riolu walked beside her. "We're almost there."

Almost immediately, Hinata felt a tug on her pants. Looking down, she saw Duke point at something. Looking up to see what he was pointing at. The Riolu had spotted the red roof of the Pokemon Center. It was only two block away and hidden behind some well-placed trees. After she informed the twins, they threw their now empty cups of coffee in a nearby trashcan and ran.

"Whew! Finally!" Naruto said as they stepped through the sliding glass doors.

"Yeah," Naruko agreed. "Let's get a room before we get breakfast."

Naruto and Hinata nodded. The twins returned their 'flyers' to their Pokeballs and Hinata went to the front counter.

"One room please?" Hinata asked the pink-haired woman at the counter.

"Alright," Nurse Joy replied handing her a key. "Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you and we will," the Hyuga bowed and turned to her friends. "C'mon you two, let's go."

Hinata led them down a hallway until they came to their assigned room. She unlocked the door and strolled in, followed by Naruto, then Naruko. The room had three single beds. They dropped their bags on the beds and went to get some food. In the hallway, they released a few of their Pokemon.

"I'm going to overfill my plate with how hungry I am," Naruko declared as they walked into the Pokemon Center's cafeteria.

"If you get a stomach ache, I'm not helping you," her brother declared with a chuckle.

"I wonder how many other trainers are going to be competing tomorrow." Hinata said as they got in line.

As they waited, Naruko noticed three trainers with their own meals make their way to a table. She did not know why they seemed important to her. It was when she grabbed her tray, that it came to her.

"Yo, Naruto, Hinata," she whispered to her companions.

"What?" Naruto muttered back.

"Don't those three trainers over there fit the descriptions that Michael gave us?" she asked pointing at the three trainers eating.

"Hm," Hinata and Naruto turned to look at them.

Then they saw them. The descriptions matched perfectly as they remembered them.

One boy, Jason, had spiky bright-blue hair and black elastic headband. His eyes were red as blood itself. A set of dog tags and a silver locket hung from his neck. He wore a red vest over a white short-sleeve shirt. A white trainer belt held up loose fitting jeans while blue-and-red sneakers rode his feet and red fingerless gloves covered his hands. They also noticed that he had a spiky ponytail.

The girl, Eva, had long straight blonde hair with large bangs and a black bangle. Her emerald green eyes needed help seeing by a pair of oval glasses. Her outfit was black, including the frame for her glasses. Her butterfly dress was black. Her pantyhose were black. Her choker was black. Her boots were black. The only things that were not black were her trainer belt, which was red, her gloves, they were light gray, the laces on her boots, those were white, and the dog tags.

The other boy, Lance, had white hair under a navy commander's hat. Sea-green eyes focused on the food in front of them. A green short-sleeve shirt with a Pokeball printed on the chest hung loosely under a denim vest. A white trainer belt held up a pair of blue cargo pants. Black and red motocross gloves hugged his hands. All-white sneakers rode his feet and a set of dog tags dangled from his neck.

"I think they are his friends," Naruto muttered. "They match perfectly."

"Alright!" Naruko grinned grabbing a tray and placing a large plate on it. "Let's get our grub and go say hi!"

"What?" Hinata and Naruto stammered grabbing their trays. "…Are you serious?"

"Yep," she nodded, picking her first breakfast item, three crispy blueberry waffles.

"B-b-but… we don't even know them," Hinata muttered, choosing a plain bagel and a packet of cream cheese.

"Yeah! All we've got to go with is Michael's info," Naruto said grabbing two waffles and some jelly. "And it ain't much."

"Stop being a pair of cowards and let's go," Naruko demanded as she continued to move down the line.

Naruto groaned and Hinata got a worried look as they followed the blonde girl.

They have been traveling together for months now and Hinata has barely gotten used to how much her journey companions could eat. So when she saw the twins' trays, she was not surprised by how much food was on them. Thought it seemed like Naruko finally had her brother beat. At the end of the line, she received some stares from her brother, Hinata, and some other trainers getting breakfast.

"What?!" Naruko demanded.

"Nothing," Naruto rolled his eyes with a shrug.

The other trainers looked away, muttering something about Naruko being a weird trainer for getting that much food.

"Let's go!" Naruko turned to the dining area and walked.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other in confusion before following the blonde girl. The trio made its way through the large room with a nice view of the stadium across the street. Soon, they were standing at the table with the three trainers.

"What do you want?" the red-eyed boy asked upon looking up.

"Do you perhaps know a boy named Michael?" Naruko asked as Gloss jumped her shoulder onto the table.

Naruto and Hinata stood quietly beside her with Han, Kunoichi, Duke, and Floater were near them. Sunset joined her feline teammate on the table.

"Yeah," the white-haired boy replied with a sigh and a nod. "We do."

"So you're Naruto and Naruko Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga?" the green-eyed girl asked, eyeing the Glameow on the table.

"So he called you?" Naruto raised a brow.

"Yeah, Michael called us," the boy in the black headband nodded. "The name's Jason. This is Eva and that's Lance."

"Can we join you?" Naruko's arms were starting to get tired from carrying the weight on her tray.

"Yeah sure," Jason shrugged.

"Thanks," the trio nodded and took the empty chairs.

The twins started eating, shoving the food into their mouths. Hinata took her sweet time with her breakfast. The other trio of older trainers stared with wide eyes and dropped jaws as Naruto and Naruko gobbled their food. After devouring half her bagel, Hinata wiped her mouth and turned to the older trainers.

"So, are you three here for the tag-battle tournament, too?" she asked them.

"Just Lance," Jason replied as he dug into his own food. "How 'bout you three?"

"I'm pairing up with Naruto," Hinata said looking at her boyfriend. "Though Naruko doesn't have a teammate yet."

"I was planning of teaming up with Lance, even though I don't want to compete in the tournament," Eva revealed after emptying her bowl of cereal. "How about Lance pairing up with Naruko for the tournament."

Both said trainers almost choked when they heard that, which caused Lance's hat to fall onto the table. When they finally recovered, the sent glares at Eva before looking at each other. For some reason, Naruko blushed, though nobody noticed it.

"I guess that could work," Naruto muttered after swallowing the last bit of his breakfast.

"Then it's decided," Jason declared with a grin.

"Don't we get a say in this?" Lance whined, putting his hat back on.

"Not really," the blue-haired boy bluntly replied, shaking his head and getting up. "So stop whining." Then he turned to face the young trainers. "Meet us at the training area behind the Pokemon Center after lunch and we can train."

Jason picked up his tray and walked away, with Eva following him.

"Aw man," Lance sighed before getting to his feet. "Sorry for that. Gotta go."

The white-haired boy ran to catch up with his friends.

"That was weird," Naruto commented.

"Uh-huh," Hinata nodded in agreement.

Naruto and Hinata played with their Pokemon while they waited for Naruko to finish her breakfast. After leaving their trays on a conveyor belt-like thing to be transported to the kitchen through a window for washing, they headed for the videophone. The blondes sat in front of a screen while Hinata sat in front of another.

"Hello, mom!" Naruto and Naruko greeted the moment the saw the red-haired woman on the screen.

"Morning, you two," Kushina said with a relieved look. "I see you guys safely made it to Stealth City."

"Yep," Naruto replied. "And tomorrow's the tournament."

"Who're your tagging up with?" his mother asked.

"I'll be teaming up with Hinata," he replied.

"Then who're you going with, Naruko?" she asked her daughter.

"Some trainer we me earlier today," Naruko answered with a light blush that her mother noticed. "He's also here for the tournament."

"He?" Kushina gave her a look.

"Yep, her partner for the competition is a boy," Naruto said it before his sister could. "So, watcha doing now mom?"

"I was getting ready to leave for the lab," Kushina answered with a light yawn.

"Alright," Naruto nodded. "We just wanted to let you know that we made it here safely."

"Okay, bye," the red-haired woman smiled. "Call me again tonight and everyday during the tournament."

"We will, believe it!" he grinned as he and his sister waved. "Bye."

The moment the screen went black, Naruko ran to the videophone with the Pokeball teleporting/switching thingy near the front counter.

"Where're you going?" Naruto hollered when he took notice.

"To get Edilean!" she replied as she continued to run. "I haven't trained with her in almost two weeks!"

Hinata paused from t he conversation with her father, and looked at Naruto. He shrugged in response. Naruto stayed there as he waited for Hinata to be done before doing something.

"Bye, father," Hinata bowed before shutting off the screen.

"Come on," Naruto said getting to his feet. "Let's got find Naruko and look around a bit."

* * *

Naruto, Naruko, and Hinata returned to the Pokemon Center after a few hours and a nice lunch. Walking through the sliding doors, they took a hallway that led to the building's 'backyard'.

Naruko had swapped her Venomoth for the Steelix, which was happy to see her. Once the trio had left the building, they decided to check some of the sights. It was not long before Naruko and Hinata were dragging Naruto to shops. Somewhere along the way, the female blonde found a Gyarados jersey and bought it. The shirt was the only thing that was bought. They ate at a soup and sandwich shop.

When they stepped out through a single auto-sliding glass door into a very large yard. There were a lot of battlefields all over of all kinds. There were water fields with floating platforms, grass fields with a fresh cut and a few trees, and dirt fields, both plain and with outcropping boulders. Closer to the building, there were three circular concrete stages for coordinators to train. They found Jason and his friends training at one of the grass fields.

"Sup guys!" Naruto hollered as they neared the battlefield.

"So you guys made it, huh?" Jason said after finally noticing the young trainers.

"What?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You thought we weren't going to come?"

"It was starting to look that way," Eva muttered as she fed the Natu on her shoulder.

"Well, I need to train with and get to know my partner for tomorrow," Naruko stated.

"Well said," Jason nodded. "But first, why don't we introduce our teams to each other."

The trio looked at each other turning back to the other trainers.

"Okay," Naruto replied.

"Alright," the red-eyed boy grinned as he reached for his belt. "I'll start it off.

He threw six Pokeballs into the air and unleashed his current team. The Pokemon stayed close to their trainer. They were a Gardevoir, a Gallade, a Glaceon, a Pichu, a Latias, and a Flareon. The Gardevoir had its arms crossed and not really interested in what was happening around her. The Gallade wore a red scarf and it seemed ready to get into training. The Glaceon and Flareon sported matching black collars and sat patiently as they wait for orders. The Pichu immediately ran up to Jason's shoulder and looked cute with its pink bow. The Latias yawn as it shook off its sleepiness.

"I'm up," Eva said, pulling five Pokeballs from her jacket pocket.

To join her Natu, a Ponyta, a Drapion, a Spiritomb, a Latios, and a Misdreavus. The two ghost-type Pokemon made the twin cringe and jump back. All six of her Pokemon sported black leather chokers with bells and the same facial expression. Uninterested in anything.

"Whatever," Lance sighed snapping four Pokeballs from his belt.

His Lopunny and Mightyena were already on the field practicing, battling against each other. Once the Raichu, Zangoose, Hitmonchan, and Milotic appeared on the field, the battle became an all-out brawl. Lance face-palmed himself and let out a groan. The groan made the brawling Pokemon to stop and look at their trainer.

"Now it's your turn," Jason declared.

With a stern nod, the trio from Konoha Town called out their teams. Naruto's current line-up consisted of Han, Flo, Sahara, Shinobi, Floater, and Mari. Hinata's team was made up of Kunoichi, Duke, Heart, Torpedo, Riku, and Knives. Naruko's slots were filled by Sunset, Gloss, Lady Luna, Lucky, Rixie, and Edilean.

"Not bad," Jason complimented the trainers. "And they all seem to like you. Well, almost. That Chansey doesn't seem too happy to be here."

"Yeah… about that," Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Mari has been pretty angry with me since I caught her."

"And that was almost three months ago," Naruko added.

"She didn't want to be caught," Lance said taking off his hat and tossing it onto the bench.

"Not at all," Naruto shook his head.

Kunoichi was in awe as she stared at the Gardevoir before walking over to it.

"Hmmm…" Jason walked up to the Steelix. "You do know that this Steelix is old, right?"

"Huh?" Naruko walked to her Pokemon's side. "What do you mean that Edilean's old?"

"She's a well aged Pokemon," he smiled softly. "I'd say, if you're lucky, that your Steelix might make it another twenty or thirty years before old age gets her. Just don't put her in stressful situations or she might not make it to ten."

"How do you know all this?" Hinata asked.

"I just pay attention," Jason shrugged then took notice of the two psychics. "Looks like your Kirlia and Char are getting along fine."

Everyone else turn to see Kunoichi and Char having a conversation.

"Umm… Can I ask you a question?" Naruko wondered.

"Shoot," Jason replied.

"I noticed that you three, as well as Michael and Rose, wear dog tags," she pointed out. "Why is that?"

"It bonds us as friends," he said holding his pair. "Now let's get to training."

"Yeah!" Naruko and Naruto grinned. "Believe it!"

"Alrighty then," Jason chuckled. "But first, let's properly introduce our Pokemon to each other as well as us."

Four hour later, al thirty-six Pokemon were sprawled out all over the field, tired. During the lengthy training session, a somewhat of a miracle happened. Mari finally started listening to Naruto's commands, properly. Jason even offered to teach their teams some new moves. He even had them practice their tag battle skill. And Naruto and Hinata kept on winning. Naruko and Lance could not synchronize up at all.

"So which team is going to win it all?" Eva asked as they all rested up for the day while watching the setting sun.

"We are!" both team answered with enthusiasm before glaring at each other.

The glaring match between the twins was so intense that electricity was visible, causing Hinata and Lance to jump back.

Jason laughed loudly. "It doesn't matter who wins, because it will definitely very interesting to watch…"

* * *

**Here it is! The first chapter of this fic. In the next chapter, the tournament begins. Plus Minato has his own competition to worry about. Also, which tag-team do you think is going to win it? The Naruto/Hinata team? The Naruko/Lance team? Maybe some other team? It could even end in a draw. Read to find out.**

**Please review.**

**I need those reviews!**

**Bye.**

…

**REVIEW!**


	2. Part 2

**Two For Two**

Part 2

* * *

**Here it is! Chapter 2!**

* * *

Fireworks filled the almost cloudless sky over the stadium. The field was scattered with teams, and the audience packed the bleachers. There was excitement in the air and cheers thundered through it. Cameras were rolling and photographers were snapping pictures.

Jason and Eva had front row seats. Naruto, Naruko, Hinata, and Lance stood in the field as they waited for the tournament to begin. There was a table on a stage underneath the jumbo screen with two tabletop mic stands. Amongst the bunch of eager trainers, Naruto and Hinata spotted the two trainers that gave them the flyer for the tournament in Shinobi City. Even the psychic fortuneteller from Shinobi City was here.

That morning, after having only cereal for breakfast, the six trainers made their way across the street to the stadium. Once there, they found a lady at a folding table with a signup sheet. The two teams signed in and were given number cards. Naruto and Hinata were number one, and Naruko and Lance were number two.

"Yo, Lance," Naruto said. "What's with the Latias and Latios that Jason and Eva have?"

"Don't know much," the white-haired boy muttered, taking off his hat. "They've only told me that they caught them at Altomare, but other than that, nothing."

Lance placed his navy hat on Naruko, making her jump and blush. He was the only one to notice her reaction, and smiled.

"Jason did seem a bit impressed with that shiny Registeel though," he mentioned looking around at the competition. "But not that impressed. Where'd you get that legendary, anyway?"

"Knives is my second Pokemon," Hinata mumbled bashfully. "It's an old friend of mine that decided to join me the same morning we left on our journey and after I received my starter."

"Not bad," Lance responded in an impressed tone. "Not bad at all."

"When is this thing gonna start?!" Naruto grumbled. "We've been waiting here for the past two hours! I'm getting tired of waiting!"

"Officially, the tournament has already started," Naruko stated sighing. "All that is left is for the commentator, the mayor, and the referee to show up."

"Well, I wish they would get here already," he groaned with crossed arms.

"I hear the mayor likes to be fashionably late," Lance said looking up as the last few fireworks exploded. "He should be here soon, now that the pyrotechnics are over."

"Where're you from anyway?" Hinata asked, trying to pass the time.

"From the Copper Region," the white-haired replied with a bit of a defensive tone. "Same as Eva and Jason."

"W-w-what w-was your s-s-s-starter?" Naruko questioned stuttering.

"Mika was my starter," he answered referring to his Lopunny. "She's not only my starter, she's also my best friend. I've know her since I was four and she was a little Buneary."

Right at that moment, an organized set of fireworks went off in a pattern. They coiled around all around the stadium. The trail ended at the stage with a large explosion. When the smoke cleared, there were two men standing in front of the table.

One was a somewhat large man and he sported a full suit with a Pokeball necktie. His purple hair was well combed and his bangs were swept to the sides. A pair of sunglasses covered his eyes and he had big lips. He carried a microphone in his hand.

The other man was doing a weird pose, which many trainers noticed and laughed. He wore a dark blue baseball, with the league logo, over his long dark brown hair. He wore a black long-sleeve shirt under an opened forest-camo vest. A black leather belt with a buckle that resembled a Premier Ball held up his black cargo pants. Green fingerless gloves rode his hands as he held a mic in one. With the height of the stage, it was impossible to what shoes both men were wearing.

The vested man stood up properly and put the microphone to his mouth.

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO STEALTH CITY STADIUM!" he greeted with enthusiasm. "My name is Hayate Gekkou and I'll be your commentator and announcer for this four day event! Moreover, here to help me out with this is the mayor of Stealth City, the one and only, Mayor Kunijirou!"

The audience cheered and participants applauded.

"Before we start this, the mayor would like to say a few things!" Hayate declared before stepping back a bit.

"Thank you Hayate!" the mayor said stepping forward. "I, Mayor Kunijirou, welcome you, the contestants, to my humble city! Battle fairly and respect your Pokemon is what I say! I would also like to mention that along with the trophies and cash prize, the winning team will get a pair of Macho Braces and a pair of Soothe Bells! Maybe I'll even throw a surprise prize at the end of the tournament! Try your best and let the best team win! Now, for the thousands in attendance, and the millions watching at home, let me just say… LET THE BATTLES COMMENCE!"

The whole stadium exploded with a thunderous wave of cheers, whistles, applause, stomping feet. As the noise continued, the mayor took a seat at the table and attached the microphone to the stand. Hayate waited for the noise to die down before speaking again.

"Thank you Mr. Mayor for those encouraging words," Hayate smile setting off a smaller wave of cheers.

Card-like things appeared on the screen. Each card had the pictures of both members for each team. One face would be on the top and the other would be on the bottom. Just as soon as they appeared, they flipped over revealing the Star League's logo, and moving to the middle of the screen. As they started spinning in a circle, a bunch of blocks faded into view in the background.

"Now we shuffle to decide the battles!" Gekkou mentioned. "Each block represents a battle! Once the shuffling is done, the match ups will be decided! After all these battles done over with, we will shuffle again for the match ups of the second round, and so on! Now let's see who battles who!"

The spinning did not stop, but the cards were sent to the blocks. Soon, the cards flipped over again showing the faces again. Naruko and Lance were matched up against a pair of ultra-fat twin brothers. However, it was the fifth battle of the day. Naruto and Hinata were put up against two men with big straw hats. They were eighth. Seiichi and Seiji were up first and they were going up against a pair of thugs. Kazuo and a strange man in a green shirt would be battling against a weird-looking pair of men.

Once all the match ups were made, Gekkou faced the field. "The first battle between the team of Seiichi and Seiji versus the team of Waraji and Zouri will begin in five minutes, giving both teams enough time to make the decision on which Pokemon to use! All other trainers please make your way to the sideline and wait for your turns! Now can we get a ref on the field!"

Lance popped his knuckles smiling. "So the fun begins now."

* * *

Kushina walked to Ichiraku Ramen on her lunch break. She was having a bit of a bad day. Tsunade had called, wanting to claim the winnings of a bet she had forced on Kushina almost fifteen years ago.

Good thing it was Saturday. After the battle lineup was announced on TV, she decided to have lunch out. Kushina knew that Teuchi had installed a set at his stand. So at least she would not miss any of the action. She could only wonder which of her two kids would win it. Her destination was only about four blocks away, when something caught her eye. She stopped walking and turned to face what got her attention. The moment she recognized it, her jaw dropped.

It was her kids' teacher, Anko Mitarashi, and her old friend, Kakashi Hatake, the Shinobi City gym leader. They were holding hands and being all lovey-dovey. In her opinion, they were acting worse than Iruka and Ayame. All Kushina could think of was, what was Kakashi doing here?

"Well, well, well," she muttered as she walked up to them. "If it isn't the little scarecrow."

The couple paused from their flirting and looked at her.

"Oh, good morning Ms. Uzumaki," Anko greeted the redhead. "How are Naruto and Naruko?"

"They're okay," Kushina shrugged finally coming to a stop in front of them. "They're at Stealth City for a tournament. Long time no see, Kakashi."

Anko was confused and looked at both as they started at each other. "You two know each other?"

"We used to travel together in a group of five," Kakashi explained after a deep sigh. "That was years ago, though."

"You, Rin, and Obito only traveled with us for about a year before you guys left to go your own way," Kushina said, looking at her watch. "Anyways, have you kept in contact with either Obito or Rin? 'Cause I sure haven't."

"Not since the accident in which I lost my eye," the one-eyed man replied pointing to his face. "Anyways, what brings you here today?"

"I'm on my lunch break and I'm going to Ichiraku's for some ramen," she answered, hands on her hips. "Besides, what's your reason for being here in Konoha Town?"

"Well, your son informed me about his teacher having a thing for me," the gym leader said pulling the purple-haired woman closer to him. "So I just had to meet her."

"Did he now?" Kushina raised a brow. "How long have you been coming over since then?"

"Almost three months now," Kakashi responded with a hidden smile. "Only when I'm not too busy taking challenges."

"He's been so romantic," Anko remarked clinging to the man's arm.

Kushina began to laugh hysterically at that. When she finally came up for air, she was holding her sides while looking at the schoolteacher. "Sorry. Sorry 'bout that. It's just so funny, since I've never known him to be the romantic type." Then she turned to face the silver-haired man. "But in all seriousness Kakashi… Are you planning on marrying my kids' teacher? Or are you only in it for the free sex?"

The couple immediately blushed deeply.

"What the hell kinda question is that, Kushina?" Kakashi retorted.

"Just answer it," she said in a calm, yet threatening tone.

"Actually, I don't really have a choice anymore, though," he sighed sticking his free hand into his pocket.

Now Kushina was confused. "What does that mean?"

"I'm pregnant!" Anko squealed happily.

"O…kay," Kushina was dumbfounded. "I… think… I'll… leave you two alone now. And congratulations Anko!" she said as she turned and walked away.

The last thing she heard before she was out of earshot was them trying to figure out whether to elope or have a big wedding. When she finally made it to Ichiraku's Ramen, she sighed before taking a seat, happy of getting away before thing got any more weird for her. Looking around, Kushina noticed that Ayame was not there. That would mean one of two reasons. One: She was out running a delivery. Two: She was out buying ingredients for the stand.

"The usual, Kushina?" Teuchi asked after noticing the redhead.

"Yeah," she nodded with another sigh. "Can I change the channel?"

"Sure," the ramen cook replied and handed her the TV remote before turning around to start cooking. "Six bowls of miso ramen coming right up."

Kushina flipped through the channels until she found the one that was showing the tournament. The battle between the brothers and the thugs was already over… and brothers had won. A Plusle and a Minun stood on one side of the field while a pair of Zangoose on the other side were out cold. Almost immediately, the bigger of the thugs started throwing a fit and had to be removed by security.

"What're you watching?" Teuchi muttered placing the first bowl in front of her.

"A tag tournament that the twins and Hinata are competing in."

"Huh…" The man looked at the screen just as they showed a recording of the final moment of the first battle. "Do you think that Naruto and Naruko will win it?"

"Yeah, if they were together," she mumbled as she blew on the ramen to cool it down a bit. "Naruto paired up with Hinata, and Naruko teamed up with a boy named Lance."

"I thought that they liked doing things together?"

"You should know already that they still have their moments of sibling rivalry."

"Heh-heh! Yeah, I remember," he sighed leaning against the counter as the next two teams walked onto the field. "Then which one do you think is going to win? Naruto or Naruko?"

With her bowl finally being cool enough, Kushina dug in. "I don't know…"

* * *

It was a little past three when Naruko and Lance's turn came up.

After the second battle between the team of Zaku Abumi and Dosu Kinuta, which they won, and the team of Ishidate and Karenbana was over, which was a quick battle, the tournament paused for a lunch break. After lunch, the third battle started. It was between the team of two women, Momiji and Susuki, against a boy named Ranmaru and a man named Raiga Kurosuki. The ladies took the victory. A pink-haired woman named Fubuki Kakuyoku, and her partner, a man with long bluish-silver hair name Nadare Rouga were pitted against a boy named Kegon and… a girl named Ami, which was a former classmate of Naruto, Naruko, Hinata, and the rest of the gang. Kegon and Ami won the battle with difficulty as their Pokemon were barely standing.

Emptying her bottle of iced tea in one go, Naruko made her way onto the field with Lance right behind her. The fat twins also walked to the field. After putting the bottle in her pocket, she picked a Pokeball from her belt and adjusted the hat. Lance ran a hand through his hair and grabbed a Pokeball from his belt.

Naruko unleashed her choice, "Let's party, Rixie!"

"Fisk! I choose you!" Lance called out his Pokemon.

In a flash of light, an Absol and a Mightyena appeared on the field.

The fat guys laughed a bit before releasing their Pokemon.

"Go! Snowcap!" Fuujin yelled as his Abomasnow appeared on the field.

"Go! Palms!" Raijin exclaimed as his Hariyama appeared on the field.

"Alright! Battle… begin!" the ref, a man named Kaiza, motioned by waving his two flag down.

"Use Blizzard, Snowcap!" Fuujin ordered.

"Pummel that Mightyena with Arm Thrust, Palms!" Raijin commanded with an evil grin.

The Hariyama rushed in with hands wide open and pulled back, as the Abomasnow spat out an icy storm full of snow and cold wind.

"Dodge 'em!" Naruko and Lance called out.

With her powerful legs, Rixie jumped straight up into the air, dodging the ice-type attack. Swiftly, Fisk ran to the side, barely making it out of the way of the fighting-type. The Blizzard still hit his rear left leg, freezing it over. The Absol landed gracefully next to the dark dog.

"Rixie!" Naruko hollered to her Pokemon. "Free Fisk's leg with Slash then use Aerial Ace on that Hariyama!"

Using her horn, the white dark-type broke the ice around her partner's leg. Immediately after that, Rixie launched herself toward her target. She was literally flying. The large fighter barely managed to dodge the attack by spinning out of the way, but still got scratched on the belly by her horn.

"Fire Fang!" Lance ordered.

"Get out of the way!" Fuujin yelled.

Fisk charged forward with his mouth ablaze. With a sudden burst of speed, the Mightyena managed to make contact before the bulky Pokemon could dodge. It clung on to cause as much damage as it could.

"Swat it away with Ice Punch!" Fuujin urged.

The Abomasnow's hand was engulfed in a blue glow. Then it punched the Mightyena on the side, sending it flying to the other side of the field. Fisk struggled to get back up, but still managed to do it even though there was a big chunk of ice clinging to his body.

The overweight trainer laughed and grinned, "Hehehe, just give it up. Your puppy stands no chance against my Snowcap."

Right after the comment, the Hariyama collided with the grass/ice-type after being sent flying by a powerful Aerial Ace when the Absol finally made contact. Rixie was breathing heavily when she landed next to Fisk, as she was tired from using Aerial Ace multiple times trying to hit her target. Without an official order, Rixie used her horn to break the piece of ice off Fisk again. Both big Pokemon were in a tangled mess on the floor. Once they were back on their feet, even though it took them a few moments to pull off, they got ready for more. They were tired and bruised up. Snowcap the Abomasnow had a burn caused by the Fire Fang and was struggling to stay on his feet.

"Palms, Bulk Up!" Raijin suggested.

"Hail!" Fuujin ordered.

As Palms started flexing his muscles to raise his power, the sky over the field became covered with dark clouds. It was not long before pieces of ice started pelting the field, hitting the three non-ice-type Pokemon. The fighter seemed to be unaffected by the Hail because it was not flinching in pain as it was hit.

"Brick Break!" the twins gave out their orders.

While the dark-types were in pain, the two bulky Pokemon rushed in with glowing white hands.

"Rapid fire Shadow Ball!" Naruko commanded.

"You too!" Lance ordered.

As the opposing Pokemon got closer, the dark-type hurled a barrage of the shadowy blobs. The incoming Pokemon had no time to react as they each got hit by forty Shadow Balls. Snowcap and Palms were sent flying and they landed on their backs. They tried to sit up before trying to stand up. But Lance and Naruko were not about to let that happen.

"Iron Tail, Fisk!" Lance issued his order.

"Let's wrap this up, Rixie!" Naruko yelled. "Use Psycho Cut!"

Fisk's tail glowed in a metallic glimmer as he jumped to the air and rolled like a wheel before slamming his tail onto Snowcap's head. With her horn covered in a purplish-blue glow, Rixie moved in for the finish and struck Palms in the stomach. It took a while, but the moment the Hail ended, the two big Pokemon collapsed for good.

"Snowcap and Palms are unable to battle!" the ref announced waving his flags again. "Victory goes to Fisk and Rixie! Meaning that Lance and Naruko will move on to the next round!"

The crowd erupted into a wave of cheers

"Alright! Yeah!" Naruko whooped as ran and hugged Rixie. "You did it girl!"

"Hmm, good boy, Fisk," Lance patted his Mightyena on the head as it sat at his side with a wagging tail. "They sure are something."

Naruko and Lance returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs before walking of the field. Once they made it to the sideline, they were congratulated by Naruto and Hinata. All there was left to do was wait for Hinata and Naruto's turn. They did not have to wait that long, because thirty minutes later, they were up.

In battle six, the psychic, Kazuo, and his partner, a man named Oowashi, triumphed over the party imitators (as they were introduced by Hayate), Poccha and Mondai. Kazuo's Ledian, Hoshi, and Oowashi's Ludicolo, Reed, trashed the opposing Pokemon. The Slowpoke and Wobbuffet did not really stand a chance.

The seventh battle took a while, and by the end of it, the field was a mess. An orange-haired girl, Sasame Fuuma and her teammate, Houki, a boy with short, curly brown hair, took were the victors over a silver-haired woman name Mabui and a man with spiky brown hair and a scar over his right eye named Shigure. Sasame's Golem and Houki's Bibarel smashed against Mabui's Luxray and Shigure's Shiftry. The field was left with holes because the Bibarel was ordered to use Dig multiple times.

It took a crew about ten minutes to fill the holes and clean up.

"Whew!" Hayate sighed into the mic. "Now that the field is fixed, will the team of Naruto and Hinata, and the team of Senta and Bunzou make your way to the field?!"

The four trainers walked onto the battlefield and went to their designated areas.

"Time to see which Pokemon they will choose!" the mayor smiled.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other for a moment before grabbing a Pokeball from their belts.

"Shinobi! Stand by for battle!" Naruto summoned his Scizor.

"Kunoichi! Front and center!" Hinata unleashed her Kirlia.

"Let's go, Dicer!" Bunzou called out a Scyther.

"Go, Blazer!" Senta released a Magmar.

"Battle begin!" the ref yelled.

"Let's end this quick!" Senta said with a grin. "Blazer, use Flamethrower on the Scizor!"

"Silver Wind on that Kirlia, Dicer!" Bunzou ordered.

"Double Team!" Naruto and Hinata commanded.

As the opposing attacks got closer, Shinobi and Kunoichi made replicas of themselves. The copies took the hits.

"Kunoichi, Thunderbolt!" Hinata ordered. "Then use Zen Headbutt!"

The Kirlia charged up then sent a stream of electricity toward the Magmar. The electrical attack made contact. And luck was on Hinata's side, because the attack left the fire-type with paralysis. Kunoichi was then engulfed in blue energy as she charged forward striking the Magmar in the gut.

"Dicer, use Slash!" Bunzou growled.

"Counter with your own, Shinobi!" Naruto suggested.

Immediately, a weird sword fight between the two bug-types began. The sounds of clashing swords filled the stadium with every impact. Neither of them gave an inch as they were both determined to win. The movements were so fast it was impossible to see the impacts.

The adult trainers soon looked at each other and nodded at each other. It was in their eyes. They had a plan and it was not good for Naruto and Hinata. Immediately, the young trainers got their guard up.

"Fire Blast!" Senta muttered.

"Night Slash!" Bunzou grinned.

Sure, it seemed like normal commands, but that is what caught everybody by surprise. The strong fire attack was not aimed at the psychic-type. It was aimed at the dueling bugs. Right when the Fire Blast was close enough, the Scyther flew out of the way, leaving its evolved form to take the full power of the attack. The green flew toward the stunned Kirlia with one of its sharp appendages covered in a black energy. The collision gave Kunoichi a devastating amount of damage. Both Pokemon cried in pain as they were sent flying backwards.

"Shinobi, please get up!" Naruto pleaded.

"I know you're okay, Kunoichi," Hinata whimpered with her hands together. "I know you can continue!"

With his trainer's encouragement, Shinobi was somehow able to get back to his feet, even if they were a little wobbly and weak. Kunoichi was only able to get onto all fours. Even with all of Hinata's pleading and encouraging, she could not get up. She felt weak. She felt useless and inferior. She was a contest Pokemon and this was her first actual real battle ever and she did not want to disappoint Hinata. She wished she were stronger.

Her wish had come true…

Kunoichi started to glow and grow as she got back on her feet. She grew slimmer and taller. The horns on her head disappeared and reappeared on her chest and back. The blue light exploded, revealing her new body. Kunoichi had evolved into a Gardevoir. All her injuries were gone.

The audience, competitors, Mayor Kunijirou, Hayate Gekkou, the ref, and the opponents were shocked into complete silence. Even Naruto and Hinata were speechless.

"Kunoichi you evolved!" Hinata said happily. "Yay!"

Hinata pulled out her Pokedex and used to check Kunoichi's new form.

"Huh, that's weird," Hinata mumbled.

"What?" Naruto asked with worry.

"It says here that Kunoichi learned a new move," Hinata replied. "But there's no name or information."

Kunoichi raised an arm and pointed it at Shinobi. Her eye glow blue and her partner was cover by a blue aura. Suddenly, all of Shinobi's injuries were gone and he felt reenergized. Once again, Naruto and Hinata were speechless.

"THAT WAS HEAL PULSE!" Jason shouted from his seat. "IT HEALS, BUT IT DOESN'T REMOVE STATUS PROBLEMS!"

"Let's finish this," Naruto suggested, getting a quick nod from Hinata. "Shinobi, Focus energy, then use Aerial Ace!"

"Kunoichi, Psychic!" Hinata ordered. "Then Thunderbolt one more time!"

Using her powers, Kunoichi lifted the Magmar. Shinobi pumped up then took aim on the Scyther. When he was ready, he took off, flying toward the green bug. Kunoichi's Psychic was causing Blazer enough pain, but she dropped him next to Dicer, that way, both Pokemon would be hit by the Aerial Ace. But she had to time it right, so when the Scizor was close enough, she let him go. Both opposing Pokemon, once they were hit, collapsed, but they were not defeated yet because they tried to get back up. The Gardevoir launched a punishing electrical attack.

"Blazer and Dicer are unable to battle!" The ref announce by waving his flags once again. "Victory goes to Kunoichi and Shinobi! Meaning that Hinata and Naruto move on the next round.

In the spur of the moment, Hinata and Naruto hugged each other. It took them a while for them to realize what they were doing. They let go as fast as they could.

'Now we wait for tomorrow…'

* * *

The sky was red with the setting sun and the six trainers were behind the Pokemon Center, watching their Pokemon play around. Eating a late dinner prepared by Jason, they enjoy the moment. They were happy that the rest of the battles had gone off with out a hitch and now all they had to do was wait the second round. Mari the Chansey loomed over her half-finished bowl of Poke-Chow.

_:Wee~!:_ Sahara the Vibrava squealed happily, as she flew with Torpedo the Gabite and the Latias. She would occasionally gently dip her black limbs into one of the water fields.

_:Can't catch me!:_ Flo squeaked jumping out of the water of one of the fields and over a platform and going back into the water.

_:Get back here!:_ a female Milotic jumped out of the water after her. _:I will catch you and tag you!:_

_:Toss it over here!:_ the female Pichu called out as she play ball with some of the Pokemon.

_:Alright, here goes,:_ Han the Pikachu said before gently tossing the tennis ball.

Sunset the Vulpix, Duke the Riolu, Riku the Skitty, Gloss the Glameow, the Raichu, and the Zangoose fumbled over trying to catch it.

Floater was off somewhere playing ghost games with the Misdreavus and the Spiritomb. The rest of the Pokemon were pretty much doing what they wanted. Such as the Gallade and the Hitmonchan were discussing fighting techniques. Char the Gardevoir was giving Kunoichi the Gardevoir pointers on being a Gardevoir. Heart the Lopunny and Mika the Lopunny were trying to decide which one was the better Lopunny. Most of the Pokemon were just relaxing. And then there was…

_:You were wonderful out there today,:_ Fisk the Mightyena flirted.

_:Oh, you charmer,:_ Rixie the Absol giggled and blushed.

_:Ugh,:_ Mari shuddered

_:You alright?:_ Shinobi the Scizor asked after noticing that her bowl still had food.

_:No,:_ she replied bluntly. :_I've been feeling weird since yesterday.:_

_:Okay…:_ he said before returning to keep an eye out on Floater. _:Just hope its nothing.:_

_:Yeah, I hope so too…:_

* * *

**Trainer & Pokemon Listing Time (shinies are ****underlined****)**

_**Naruto**_**: Vulpix-Cherry, Pikachu-Han, Luvdisc-Flo, Umbreon-Shadow, Vibrava-Sahara, Croagunk-Reaper, ****Haunter-Witchy****, Chansey-Mari, Drifloon-Floater, Scizor-Shinobi**

_**Naruko**_**: Vulpix-Sunset, Glameow-Gloss, Gyarados-Serpent, Ursaring-Lady Luna, Hippowdon-Sherman, Absol-Rixie, Steelix-Edilean, ****Camerupt-Lucky****, Venomoth-Sarina, Electrike-Yui**

_**Hinata**_**: Prinplup-Spray, ****Registeel-Knives****, Gardevoir-Kunoichi, Riolu-Duke, Lopunny-Heart, Gabite-Torpedo, Metagross-Blue, Skitty-Riku, Clefairy-Raindrop**

_**Jason**_**: Gardevoir-Char, Gallade-Knight, Pichu-Chiruru, Latias-Pink Rose, Flareon-Zac, Glaceon-Cherry Pie**

_**Eva**_**: Misdreavus-Rukia, Latios-Jet, Natu-Mina, Spiritomb-Mist, Ponyta-Ouka, Drapion-Shackle**

_**Lance**_**: Lopunny-Mika, Mightyena-Fisk, Raichu-Riot, Milotic-Faerie, Zangoose-Callen, Hitmonchan-Ali**

* * *

**Done with Part 2! Didja enjoy it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Part 3

**Two For Two**

Part 3

* * *

**Here it is! The third chapter of the fic.**

**Okay… real quick now, I gonna tell you the romantic pairings that you may already know of and the ones I'm trying to put in. They are the ones I'm a fan of. (This list includes My OCs)**

**List**

**Naruto x Hinata**

**Lance x Naruko**

**Sasuke x Sakura**

**Minato x Kushina**

**Iruka x Ayame**

**Kakashi x Anko**

**Konohamaru x Hanabi**

**Udon x Moegi**

**Shikamaru x Temari**

**Choji x Ino**

**Michael x Rose**

**Neji x Tenten**

**Gaara x Matsuri**

**Asuma x Kurenai**

**Jiraiya x Tsunade**

**Jason x Eva**

**Itachi x Renko**

**Obito x Rin**

**Kimimaro x Tayuya**

**Any other pairings I remember I will post them on other chapters or fics that follow this one…**

* * *

Minato was really glad that he decided to keep the printouts of Naruto and Naruko's Pokedexes when they were busted. Moreover, he was even gladder that he had chosen to take another look at the wrinkled papers. Otherwise, he would have forgotten their birthday.

After observing Naruto's gym battle against Tsunade in Green City, he had to leave. There was an interview for a magazine he needed to do, as well as a photo shoot for the magazine's cover. Then there was the public appearance, along with the members of the Elite Four, that was also mandatory, and they had to give out autographs. Minato was not the only one annoyed with that, as was Itachi Uchiha. The Elite Four member had to cancel on plans he had with his wife. When they had finished, and Minato was at his apartment, he had been just about ready to toss his phone out the window. He was planning on relaxing in private for a while before another mandatory obligation that he will need to deal with comes up.

However, things were changed by the sudden important significance of the tenth of October.

He would have to call Kushina to see if there were any plans. With Naruto and Naruko being traveling Pokemon trainers and on the road, they would probably call home for their birthday. Perhaps if they stayed in a town long enough, they would have something shipped to them. If Minato wanted to get in on the birthday-related stuff, he would have to visit Kushina in Konoha Town. And that suited him just fine.

However, before he could reach his videophone, the intercom buzzed.

"Yes?"

"Yo man, let me in will ya?"

Minato frowned. "Genma, is that you?"

"Who else do you think?! Buzz me in, it's frickin' chilly out here."

Sighing and groaning, he did as his agent requested and gave him entry to the building, and a few minutes later there was a knock at his door.

"So what is it now?" Minato asked Genma as he let him in. "Besides, it's six in the morning."

"Well sorry for being here so early," the agent responded sarcastically. "I thought we were friends."

Genma Shiranui was somewhat of a lifesaver. He signed Minato up for various charity events around the Star Region and the world. He kept track of the League Champion's schedule and title obligations. This freed Minato up to vanish whenever he was not working and not have to worry.

As an extra bonus, Genma was very easy to get along with. He was from Onsen Town like Minato. He used to train under and work as an assistant for Jiraiya. He was tired of working for a man that was barely there and decided to become Minato's agent when he became champion. The man was very laid-back and cool under extreme pressure. He was not really a trainer himself as Goose, his Zangoose, and Splasher, his Quagsire that was a Wooper when he got it as a gift from Jiraiya, were his only Pokemon. But he was very smart and well-aware of every kind of trainer, not just the ones that were celebrities on their own right.

"I was about to make a very important phone call," Minato apologetically replied.

"Are you booking yourself for events without me now?" Genma asked.

"It's not that kind of important phone call," the blond man snorted. "Anyways… to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Genma eyed him suspiciously. "What kind of important phone call?"

Minato glared. "Personal."

"Okay… fine, fine… sheesh. On to business." Genma reached into his leather trench coat and pulled out a white folder covered in stickers. I know you just did an interview and an autograph session alongside the Elite Four, but there's one event left before you can run off and hide in the mountains again."

"Really?" Minato asked with a wince. 'Shoot… Damn it!'

"Yeah, it's a little charity event," Genma nodded, flipped through the folder looking for the right papers. "Something completely different… should be quick… maybe even a little fun."

The League Champion hesitantly accepted the papers and skimmed the information.

"A fishing competition?"

"Yeah, it looked fun," Genma paused. "…You do know how to fish, right?"

"Yeah," Minato muttered as he continued to skim through the pages, "it's just no a skill I used much…"

"Then why do you sound upset?" The agent tossed his toothpick in the trash and grabbed another. "Do fishing events go on the 'No Do' list?"

Minato found the date of the fishing tournament on the last page and sighed in relief and frustration. "Nah,… just put October tenth on the 'keep clear' list, or what ever you call it. Put July tenth in there too."

"…Alright," Genma pulled out a little notebook from a pocket and started scribbling in it. "The tenth of July and October are now official days off from now on. …Are you going to back out of the fishing tournament?"

It was tempting, extremely tempting, but… "No. If it's for charity… then I should be able to make it work. Now get out. I need to make my phone call."

"What, are you gonna call a girlfriend?" Genma teased.

"Yes," Minato replied, shoving him towards the door. "Now go do whatever it is you do when I don't see you."

"Wait… what, really?" Genma blinked, trying to dig his heels.

"Yup, now out!" Minato commanded sharply and slammed the door shut behind his agent, and locked it.

When he was sure that Genma was now longer there, he shuffled over to his favorite reclining armchair and collapsed into it to study the papers a little more closely.

'It's scheduled for tomorrow… and it's not that far from Konoha Town. If I take the bullet train later this evening, I could make it to Shinobi City by really early morning and Fly on Ryu to make it to the designated lake. If I leave right after it ends, I might make it to Konoha Town by eight.' Minato sighed and dragged a hand over his face. 'This changes the call a bit.'

'She's going to laugh at me, I just know it…'

* * *

Kushina struggled to stop her laughing as she clutched videophone atop her polished black-granite kitchen countertop.

"You… you… you willingly signed yourself up… for a fishing competition?!" She tried to hold in her giggles, but that only made her snicker. "I… thought you thought… that fishing was boring!"

"It is," Minato answered, glaring at her through the video screen. "And I didn't sign up for it. My agent signed me up for it."

She took a few seconds to stop laughing and get her breathing under control. "Wait… You have an… agent?"

"…Yeah, just to manage my schedule," he replied hesitantly. "It's a pain in the ass enough doing some of the things that I'm contractually obligated to do. It's worse to try and sort through the hundreds of request I receive and decide which ones to accept."

"I guess you have a point there," Kushina shrugged, readjusting the towel over her head. "That does sound pretty annoying. Makes me grateful that the kids and I live in anonymity." The redhead smiled innocently. "Are you jealous?"

"At times, yeah," he chuckled weakly.

Kushina rubbed her eyes and sighed. "So… you'll be fishing on their birthday?"

"No, it's tomorrow," he corrected her. "It's not that far from Konoha Town. It's somewhere and somewhat between Shinobi City and Honey Town."

"Hmmm…" She leaned on the against the counter. "So you'll be here for the tenth? That's great! I think Naruto and Naruko would like that! I know they'll be overjoyed to find you here."

"Find me?" Minato repeated, puzzled. "You mean… they're on their way home?"

"Uh-huh," Kushina nodded. "Unlike me who never did anything for my birthday with my family, and you who celebrated your birthdays over the phone with Jiraiya, Naruto and Naruko decided they wanted to come home and hang out for a while. But as of right now, they're at Stealth City participating in a tag-battle tournament. I tried to convince the professor to let me celebrate their birthday at the lab so that their Pokemon could be there too. But he said he had to go Soul on Thursday, so the lab will be closed until he gets back. Though he will let me take their Pokemon home with on Wednesday."

Minato laughed a little. "I'm sure that they'll be happy about that."

"Yup." She was about to say good-bye and bid him good luck before going to get ready for the day, when a thought struck her. "Before you get here, I must warn you though…"

"Oh?"

"Yesterday, I met Kakashi here in Konoha Town," she informed him. "He's apparently been dating my kids' teacher, Anko Mitarashi, for a while now and has already gotten her pregnant. I just wanted to give a heads-up so you don't get surprised to see him here if you do."

"Really, now?" Minato intriguingly raised an eyebrow. "Do tell…"

* * *

A cool breeze filled the morning air, causing Sunset to relax as she strolled through the forest behind the Pokemon Center, past the training fields.

_:Where is that scent coming from?:_

She had laid next to Naruko as the six trainers ate breakfast in the training fields and discussed a strategy for the tournament. Naruto wanted to try using Witchy again and swapped Shinobi out for her. It was while the boy tried to get the Haunter to stop laughing, that she caught the scent of other Pokemon somewhere nearby. So, when no one was looking, she got up to go figure where it was.

While searching, the forest made her remember and think of 'home'. From the earliest days as newly-hatched one-tailed pups, she and Cherry were taught to never approach humans of go near human dens for any reason. Let alone go inside. But traveling all over the region with Naruko made her feel right. Even if her sister was a total bitch at times, she would not trade any of the things she has now for anything. She enjoyed the sense of adventure.

It was about a month after they had gotten their complete six tails when they Sunset and Cherry decided to go play, against their mother's word, in the woods. It did not take long for them to lose track of time and their sense of direction. While looking for a way back to their den, a tremendous storm hit. Being stuck in the rain made start to regret disobeying their mother. They slept under a bush and the next thing they knew, they had been caught by the yellow-haired trainers and had woken up in their arms.

And now, here she was, in another human city.

_:I wonder how mama and papa are doing? I hope they're not too worried about sister and me. I wonder how everybody at the dens is doing?:_

Cherry and Sunset were a special case. Normally, Pokemon only laid one egg at a time, and it very rare for two or more to be laid at a time. The fact that their mother had laid two eggs not only surprised the other Vulpix but also made them wary. Their colony was a little superstitious and thought they were a bad omen. They were partially right.

When they got their second tails, there was a flash flood on the hillside their colony was located. A few Vulpix were swept away as well as a few eggs. The day after they got their fourth tails, the colony was attacked and raided by a flock of Spearow. Both events were blamed on the young Vulpix sisters. They believed they were cursed. It was thanks to the lead Vulpix that they were saved from future harassment.

It was on the night before they left on their journeys with their new trainers, and after dinner, while sniffing and trying to climb Naruko's bookshelf, that a book fell. It fell open on a picture a Vulpix and what it's evolved form looked like. It's fur was golden and it had three more tails. Sunset does not mind staying as a Vulpix for the rest of her life, it's Cherry's dream to evolve into a Ninetales.

_I wish we knew the secret to our evolution_, she glumly thought as she perked her ears up after picking up a sound. _I don't know if we have to reach another level of strength like Sherman and Serpent. I don't know if we gain power by loving our trainers like Han, Heart, and Shadow. Why didn't I ask Naruko's sire's Ninetales about it? Damn…_

She finally recognized the sound. It was similar to when Han charged up for and electrical attack. Looking around, she spotted a Thunderbolt heading her way. She jumped to dodge and ran in the direction from which the attack came from. She had to dodge more oncoming Thunderbolts. It did not take long for her to find the source.

It was a small white rodent-like Pokemon atop a tree branch. It had orange cheeks, short stubby arms and legs, pink ears, and a ping stripe going from it's head all the way to the end of its curly tail with three spikes. It was charging for another Thunderbolt.

_:Stop it!:_ Sunset ordered as she spat an Ember at it.

The fire attack startled the white Pokemon, causing it to cancel its charge and to fall off the tree. It hit the ground with a painful sounding thud. Sunset walked over to it and placed a paw on its chest, and holding it down with sufficient strength.

_:Why are you attacking me?:_ she questioned.

_:Orders from the boss,:_ it responded angrily. _:You're invading our territory!:_

The mystery Pokemon caught Sunset by surprise, by sending electricity flying in every direction with a powerful Discharge. Being that she was at a really close range, she yipped in pain. Jumping off if, she shook off the pain.

_:It going to take more than that to hurt me!:_ Sunset declared before spitting a powerful Flamethrower.

_:Ah, hell,:_ the Pokemon said before being sent flying.

Last thing the Vulpix saw was the twinkle in the sky. After finding a bush full of Oran berries, she plucked one to heal herself.

_:Better,:_ she sighed and put her nose up to try and pick up the scent again.

It took her a moment to catch it. Her nose told her that something about the smell was off and she tried to figure out what. Then it quickly came to her, whatever it is that smells has moved and it was nearby. Hearing the crunching of dead leaves behind her, the Vulpix turned around and came face to face with the source of the scent. Or more like its silhouette.

_:Who're you?:_

The silhouette laughed before it replied. _:Impressive. You managed to defeat that Pachirisu with a single Flamethrower.:_

_:I'll ask again. Who are you? Answer me or I'll burn you!:_

The dark figure did not answer. It just walked backwards a bit and it turned around to walk away. Just as she decided to follow it, she started feeling weird and sleepy. Another, but smaller and rounder, silhouette jumped out from behind a tree. She picked up another scent that she was all to familiar with. Sleep Powder.

_:Sleep, little one,:_ the taller shadow commanded. _:Go to sleep.:_

And then, without a chance to fight back, Sunset obeyed.

* * *

Naruto, Hinata, Jason and Eva sprinted out of the stadium and into the city streets. When they were getting ready to head to the stadium for the second round of the tournament, they noticed and Sunset was gone. Naruko was about to rush into the forest to look for her Vulpix. However, Jason had stopped her.

He had made her come to her senses. He suggested they all go to the stadium first and wait for the battle line-up. Depending on the results of the shuffle, Jason and Eva would go look for the missing Pokemon with either team or alone. Right as they turned for the Pokemon Center, a flying Pachirisu crash-landed against Hinata's chest. It appeared to be unconscious and burned, and oddly colored, but it quickly woke up and attacked the poor girl. Dropping it, Hinata jumped out of the Discharge's way. Smiling, noticing that the Pokemon was already weak, she took an empty Pokeball from her bag and threw it.

The odd colored Pachirisu was hers. Since Jason had his Pokedex out, a black one with a screen that slided up from behind it, he informed her that the Pachirisu was female. The ball teleported and the six trainers were on their way.

When the battle match-ups were displayed on the giant screen, they showed that Hinata and Naruto were up first. They would be going up against Zaku and Dosu. Naruko and Lance were up three battles after them. Therefore, Jason and Eve decided to wait for Naruto and Hinata to finish their battle.

The battle took about three minutes. Somehow, someway, the Luxray and Kricketune did not stand a chance against Witchy the Haunter and Heart the Lopunny. Though the bug-type and the electric-type put up a great attempt at winning, they just could not pull it off. Before the four trainers could exit the stadium, Naruko handed her brother Sunset's Pokeball.

Their delay at the stadium bothered Naruto. Because of their battle, his sister's Pokemon could be getting further away. Or she might be hurt. He did not want to waste any time and had promised his sister…

As they ran across the street at full speed, two police officers in a cruiser spotted them as they drove by. The trainers saw them too. Jason waved them down, as cops got closer to them driving backwards. When the car finally came to a stop, the officer in the passenger seat rolled down his window.

"Got a problem?" the officer a man with spiky, yet wavy, black hair and red eyes, eyes that were way too familiar to Naruto and Hinata, asked.

"Yeah," Jason replied. "We've got a missing Pokemon."

"Care to give us a description, please?" the cop said whipping out a notepad.

Naruto stepped up. "It's a female Vulpix. It belongs to my sister."

"Where'd it disappear from," the officer with the notepad asked.

"Why isn't your sister looking for it?" the other cop, the driver, a man brown gelled back hair and a red bandana, asked.

"She in the stadium, competing," Naruto growled. "And I promised that I'd get it back to her."

"Don't mind Officer Hikyakuya," the officer writing suggested calmly. "He's just cranky because his girlfriend just dumped him."

"It disappeared from the training fields behind the Pokemon Center," the blonde boy replied. "We were just having breakfast, and the moment we look away, it disappears."

"I noticed some paw prints heading into the forest," Eva muttered.

"Hmmm… the forest you say?" the red-eyed officer said. "So, now you four are heading into the forest to look for it."

"Yeah, pretty much," Jason shrugged.

"Alright," the officer said, climbing out of the car. "Officer Hikyakuya and I well assist you in your search. By the way, I'm Officer Shisui Uchiha."

"We know," Naruto and Hinata muttered together.

"You do?" the Uchiha was confused.

Naruto looked at Hinata before answering the man. "We're from Konoha Town, and we've seen and met a few Uchiha, so we know how to recognize one in a crowd."

"So you know Fugaku," Shisui sounded surprised. "Cool."

"Let's get started then," Officer Hikyakuya sighed heavily, releasing a Mightyena. "Show us where the Vulpix was last seen and Gruff here should be able should be able to use Odor Sleuth to track it down."

The four trainers nodded and started taking the officers to the Pokemon Center.

"You're a damn show off, Fukusuke," Shisui muttered, glancing down at his partner's Mightyena with a hint of jealousy. "You know that, right?"

"If you'd remembered to get your application in on time, you'd have a Growlithe or Poochyena too," the brown haired man calmly answered.

"Application?" Jason and Naruto asked halting from continuing up the short stairs.

"To get one of the dog-like Pokemon, which are Growlithe, Poochyena, and Houndour, through the police department, one must fill out a bunch of paperwork, and you must turn it in by the deadline," Fukusuke explained. "Shisui missed the deadline and now he has to wait until after Christmas to try and file the paperwork again. Plus, it's the officers' choice whether or not to evolve them."

"I hate all that red tape," Shisui grunted. "It's not like I need one of those canine Pokemon. I still got Dozer and Ancient."

Hinata tilted her head. "Who?"

"Just because I didn't make it a trainer it doesn't mean I gave up my Pokemon." Shisui snorted. "Dozer is a Nidorino, and Ancient is a—"

The sound of shattering glass and a scream just up the road and around the corner interrupted them.

"Huh?" Hinata and Eva blinked, turning towards the direction of the noise.

"Damn! Come on Gruff," Fukusuke ordered and ran towards the commotion.

"Not again!" Shisui muttered as he followed his partner. "And after two days with out any incidents!"

The four young trainers hesitated for a bit before running after the cops.

When they reached their destination, they found out that the scream came from a bakery. The big window with a display of cakes was broken. And they saw the culprits in actions.

At least twenty Pokemon (maybe more) of different species were crowded in front of the building stealing the baked goods. Since the pastries and rolls were small and easy to carry, that was basically the only things they were stealing. These Pokemon seemed smart. The only big (enough) Pokemon in the hoard was a Nuzleaf, and it got a cake and a few pastries before it took off for the forest.

"Gruff! Scatter them with Roar!" Officer Hikyakuya instructed.

The Mightyena sucked in a deep breath—

One of the attacking Pokemon, a Snubbull, noticed Gruff and used Roar first, startling the fiery canine bad enough that he retreated to his Pokeball.

"Shit," Fukusuke swore.

Inside the bakery, the girl behind the counter who had screamed was cowering behind the cash register. One of the bakers had come out of the kitchen and tried to scare the little thieving Pokemon by swinging a rolling pin. But a Shinx was easily holding the man at bay by unleashing sparks of Thundershock at his feet. Flanked, the wild Pokemon redoubled their efforts to try to carry as much food as quickly as possible.

Naruto decided to get rid of the attacking Pokemon before trying to extinguish the small fire caused by the Magby. He chose a Pokemon with more contained power. "Han, use Thundershock to drive those Pokemon away!"

The Pikachu immediately let loose little lightning strikes that shocked and stung the rampaging Pokemon. A few of the hit Pokemon bolted. Jason called out his Pichu, Chiruru, and commanded her to do the same.

"Good idea!" Shisui remarked and grabbed one of his own Pokeballs from his belt. "Dozer, use Poison Sting!"

Dozer the Nidorino, a purple Pokemon with long spikes running along his back, large ears, a massive horn and a lot of dark purple spots, started spitting glowing neon purple darts at the wild Pokemon. Each Pokemon that got hit ran for it.

"Dusty, use Poison Sting too!" Fukusuke ordered as he summoned Dusty the Dustox, a bug-type with a purple body, green wing with red rings, red legs, and yellow eyes and antennas.

With repeated Thundershocks and Poison Stings, the pack of wild Pokemon quickly dispersed, probably leaving with far less food than they wanted. With the Pokemon gone, Naruto unleashed Flo and had her use Water Gun on the small blaze. When the fire was out, Naruto returned his Luvdisc back to its Pokeball and studied the mess. There was broken glass inside and outside the shop, some of the cakes were covered in paw prints, and other baked goods were pretty much ruined. Jason asked what was going on and Shisui explained it to the trainer.

"This is getting tiring," Fukusuke muttered as he and his partner put away their poison types. "Everytime they strike, it's always a different location so its impossible to lay traps for them."

"One's still here!" the girl at the counter squeaked in fright, urgently pointing at a corner of the store. "It's there! It's there! It's got an apple fritter!"

"I got it!" Shisui said and jumped through the shattered window as he unleashed a Baltoy. Then they disappeared behind a rack filled with loaves of French bread to deal with the hidden Pokemon. "Ancient, use Hypnosis!" There was quick flash of blue light, then nothing, as it got tensely quiet.

The baker and the cashier girl leaned forward as they watched. But Naruto, Jason, Hinata, Eva, and Fukusuke could not see anything from outside.

"What's he doing?" Eva asked.

"No idea," Officer Hikyakuya admitted. "Yo, Shisui, what the hell are you doing, man?" he called to his partner.

"Taking care of it," Shisui answered, reappearing with his Baltoy spinning behind him as it followed, and a Pokeball in his hand.

"You… caught it, didn't you?" Fukusuke blinked.

"Uh-huh," his partner grinned lazily. "It was a Bellossom, and I've always wanted a grass-type." He paused at the counter and put down some money. "For the apple fritter." The girl opened the register give him his change, but he waved her off. "Keep the change. You guys need the money more that I do."

"Besides the reason that you always wanted a grass-type, why catch it?" Fukusuke asked when Shisui joined them outside.

"I thought the Uchiha were fire-type fanatics," Naruto stated.

"You wish, kid," Shisui snickered. "I prefer grass-types the most." Then he turned his partner. "Why not?" he shrugged. "It's Stun Spore and Sleep Powder will help us in restraining criminals. Plus, this way I won't have to apply for a dog Pokemon. And who knows, maybe it'll be helpful in stopping these raids."

"Maybe…" Fukusuke dubiously agreed with a nod and a sigh, and turned to Naruto. "C'mon kid, let's go look for your sister's Pokemon."

"Yeah," Naruto nodded as the electric-types climbed onto their trainers' shoulders. 'Sunset, where are you. Naruko is worried about you…'

* * *

**Trainer & Pokemon Listing Time (shinies are ****underlined****)**

_**Naruto**_**: Vulpix-Cherry, Pikachu-Han, Luvdisc-Flo, Umbreon-Shadow, Vibrava-Sahara, Croagunk-Reaper, ****Haunter-Witchy****, Chansey-Mari, Drifloon-Floater, Scizor-Shinobi**

_**Naruko**_**: Vulpix-Sunset, Glameow-Gloss, Gyarados-Serpent, Ursaring-Lady Luna, Hippowdon-Sherman, Absol-Rixie, Steelix-Edilean, ****Camerupt-Lucky****, Venomoth-Sarina, Electrike-Yui**

_**Hinata**_**: Prinplup-Spray, ****Registeel-Knives****, Gardevoir-Kunoichi, Riolu-Duke, Lopunny-Heart, Gabite-Torpedo, Metagross-Blue, Skitty-Riku, Clefairy-Raindrop, ****Pachirisu-Isadora**

_**Jason**_**: Gardevoir-Char, Gallade-Knight, Pichu-Chiruru, Latias-Pink Rose, Flareon-Zac, Glaceon-Cherry Pie, ****Beautifly-Belle**

**Eva: Misdreavus-Rukia, Latios-Jet, Natu-Mina, Spiritomb-Mist, Ponyta-Ouka, Drapion-Shackle, ****Sharpedo-Kikki**

**Lance: Lopunny-Mika, Mightyena-Fisk, Raichu-Riot, Milotic-Faerie, Zangoose-Callen, Hitmonchan-Ali, ****Walrein-Subzero**

**Officer Shisui Uchiha: Nidorino-Dozer (as in bulldozer), Baltoy-Ancient, Bellossom-?**

**Officer Fukusuke Hikyakuya: Medicham-Marcus, Dustox-Dusty, Mightyena-Gruff**

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. It took me a while for me to write the chapter. I was too busy thinking of ideas for this and other fics, taking time off away from my computer, playing with my dogs (Nina and Nala), running errands for my family, and/or reading some romance novels (and I'm a guy and I love them). I'll try to be faster in posting the next chapter. So until then, be patient.**

**Quick question: Can any of you guess where I got the ideas for some of the names?**

**Leave your guesses with your reviews please.**

**REVIEW**


	4. Part 4

**Two For Two**

Part 4

* * *

Naruko tapped her foot as she sat on one of the wooden benches on the sidelines. She was getting increasingly worried with each passing minute. She had tried calming herself by thinking of other things, but her mind kept going to the thought of an injured or dead Sunset. At times, food would help keep her calm, but the hotdog and candy bar she had purchased at the concession stand did not help.

Lance was too busy munching on his fries and watching the third battle. It was the twin brothers against a weird pair, and they were evenly matched. Though he was watching the battle, Lance was not really focused on it. He could feel the distress seeping out of the girl. The battle had just begun, but he knew that nothing impressive was going to happen, so he decided to talk to Naruko.

"Are ya gonna be alright?" Lance asked as he put his fries down.

Naruko shook her head glumly, "No… I won't be until I know that Sunset's safe."

"You really care about your Vulpix, huh?" he sighed as he reclined on the back of the bench and stretched out his feet.

"Of course I do," she muttered, letting out a depressed sigh. "I care about all my Pokemon, but Sunset is special. She was my starter, the first Pokemon to call my own. Heck, I've never switched her out get another Pokemon on my team. I can go on about how much she means to me, but I don't want to talk your ears off."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head off, my ears are tough. Besides, Jason's an expert at finding lost people, Pokemon, and things." Lance put an arm around Naruko and pulled her towards him, letting her rest her head on his shoulder, then he realized what he had just said.

"You… y-y-you th-think I'm p-pretty?" she stuttered turning red with her eyes looking at him.

"Umm… um…u-u-umm…" Lance stammered for a bit and turned red before slouching his head in admittance. "Yeah, I think you're pretty."

Naruko sighed deeply before laughing, which caught the poor white-haired boy by surprise.

"What so funny?" he demanded.

"Oh nothing," she sat up straight and shrugged. "It's just you're the first boy, that's not my brother, to tell me that. So… thank you."

"Uhh…umm… you're welcome," he mumbled, looking at his hands.

She looked up at the field and saw that the battle was over. Sighing once more, she got up and patted her legs, clearing them of crumbs.

"No use sulking right now," Naruko said, grabbing Lance's hands and pulling up. "We're up."

"WILL THE NEXT TWO TEAMS MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE FIELD, PLEASE?!" Hayate called out from the stage. "THANK YOU!"

Lance and Naruko walked towards their side of the field as their opponents did the same. They were facing the (so-called) psychic, Kazuo and Oowashi.

"Choose your Pokemon!" the ref suggested.

"Time to shine, Charmy!" Kazuo unleashed a Persian.

"Onto the field, Spike!" Oowashi released a Cacnea.

Naruko stiffened momentarily at the sight of the Persian, since it was the evolved form of Meowth and it brought a bad memory, but she quickly snapped out of it and called out her Gyarados. "Let's party, Serpent!"

Lance bounced a Net Ball in his hand before throwing it to summon his Milotic. "Faerie! I choose you!"

"Are both sides ready?" the ref asked and received nods as replies. "Alright! Battle begin!"

Lance took a deep breath. 'Alright, here we go…'

* * *

Sunset woke up with a raging headache and shook her head. Opening her eyes, she took notice that she was in a makeshift nest made up of nothing but dried and dead leaves. There were several clumps of shed fur and rotten fruit skins. Looking around, she saw she was in a clearing with nests all around the edge of the clearing, as well as a few entrances for underground dens. A gentle stream flowed by at the other side of the clearing.

A few Pokemon were gathered in the middle. Turning her head up, she could see some sunlight poking through the branches and autumn reddened leaves of the trees. There were even a few bird Pokemon nests in the trees. Judging by the position of the sun, the Vulpix guess that it was about an hour or so before noon. She had only been asleep for at least three hours.

_:So, you're finally awake.:_

Sunset's ears perked up and dropped her gaze.

He walked towards her; a beast of an all too familiar species. The Houndour's body was covered in scars. There was even a large crack on its skull-looking head plate and its left fang was gone. The fiery dark canine was almost double the size of Sunset.

_:Who're you and where am I?:_ the fox asked, taking a defensive stance.

The dog chuckled as he came to a stop only a few feet in front of the Vulpix. _:My name is Vulcan, but these forest Pokemon have taken to calling me Leader or Boss, and I quite like it.:_

_:Did… did you put me to sleep?:_ Sunset wondered stepping back.

_:No, I did not,:_ the Houndour responded sternly. _:That Oddish behind me did.:_

She spotted the said Pokemon chatting with a bunch of forest Pokemon.

_:Why did you bring me here?:_

_:Well—:_

_:Yo, boss, we're back!:_

The Houndour turned around to face a large group of Pokemon emerging from the forest.

_:Ah, the foraging party returns,:_ the Houndour smiled and strolled back to the center of the clearing. _:Let's see what they have collected for us.:_

_Foraging party?_ Sunset hesitated before slinking after the Houndour out of curiosity.

Sunset came to a stop at the center of the clearing and stared at the pile of food. It really was not at all impressive, but—

_:That's human food!:_ Sunset yelped, catching the attention of the other Pokemon.

There were croissants, doughnuts, dinner rolls, loaves of French and Italian bread, breakfast pastries, a few cookies, some cupcakes and muffins, and a cake still in its plastic container.

_:Yes, it is,:_ the Houndour nodded. _:The humans have far more food than they need. It doesn't hurt them to take it from them.:_

Sunset frowned. _I'm not believing this._

_:Who're you and what're you doing here?:_ a Rattata demanded, glaring at her. _:And why do you smell of humans?:_

_:I brought her here,:_ the Houndour answered for Sunset as he critically surveyed the small pile of baked goods. _:There isn't much here. Was there a problem?:_

_:Yes, there was,:_ a Volbeat replied timidly. _:Several humans with servant Pokemon appeared quicker than before and attacked. The food in the human den was difficult to gather and move. And… and we lost Tiny-Leaf. She hasn't caught up with us yet. She must've been captured.:_

_:We cannot hope of being perfectly successful every time,:_ the Houndour dropped his head and sighed regretfully. _:Bad things will happen from time to time. Maybe Tiny-Leaf can be saved.:_

_:Why'd you bring that Vulpix here, Leader?:_ a Magby snapped.

_:She must be a human spy!:_ a Nuzleaf yelled.

_:I'm not a human spy!:_ Sunset recoiled.

_:Liar!:_ the Magby countered. _:You reek of humans!:_

_:Just because I'm a trained Pokemon doesn't mean I'm a spy!:_ Sunset yipped.

_:Enough!:_ the Houndour barked. _:This is no time for bickering like hatchlings! It doesn't matter if she's—:_

There was popping sound, and then a solid thump.

_:Whoa! Where the heck am I?:_

Sunset turned her head to find a strange Pokemon sitting next to the pile of baked goods. It was mostly yellow. It had brown shoulders, a brown chest, and a brown ring around its tail. The Pokemon had a fox-like face with eyes that looked closed with how slitted they were. In one hand, it clutched what appeared to be a white plastic eating utensil.

_:What sort of Pokemon are you?:_ the Rattata asked.

The yellow Pokemon turned to it and tilted its head. _:Your tails is so curly.:_

_:Where'd you come from?:_ a Snubbull demanded.

_:I was searching for something to eat in my forest when this mean old Skarmory tried to eat me. I teleported to get away, but… now I have no idea of where I am,:_ the mystery Pokemon answered, then it noticed the pile of food. _:Hey! Is that food?!:_ It picked up a cupcake with its free hand and sniffed it. _:Mmm! It smells delicious!:_

_:That food is not for you, Abra!:_ the Houndour barked, slapping the bread from its hand with a paw. It loomed over the small Abra, glaring at it with its pitch-black eyes. _:Leave before I rip you to pieces!:_

The Abra stared up at the Houndour, almost falling backwards with how far its head was craned back. It was there, absolutely still, like a statue. Then it started trembling.

_:You're mad,:_ the Abra whispered in complete terror. _:You're completely man…:_

_:That's enough you little thief!:_ the Houndour snarled and lunged in, sinking its teeth into the terrified Abra's shoulder.

The Ninetales picked it up and shook it before slamming it against a tree.

_Why isn't it running?_ Sunset wondered. _If Teleport brought him here, then why can't he use it to escape—_

_[It hurts, it hurts—]_

Pain and a sense of agony filled Sunset's skull. _Run away! Damn it!_

_[—where?—]_

Sunset's brain buzzed with unknown feelings, and all that came to mind was the practice fields behind the Stealth City Pokemon Center and, for some strange reason, the smiling face of her trainer's kin, Naruto.

POP!

The Abra had vanished into thin air and the Houndour barked triumphantly. It licked the Abra's blood from around its lips, and it seem like it enjoy the taste of it.

_:No one steals our hard-earned food!:_ the Houndour declared.

The forest Pokemon eagerly agreed, unbothered by the display of aggressiveness.

_:Why are you guys doing this?:_ Sunset asked.

_:To send a message to the humans,:_ the Houndour pridefully answered. _:To show them that we're not that weak that they can catch and enslave us! They need to be reminded that we, Pokemon, are dangerous and powerful. We should not be messed with. We will continue taking their food, and there's nothing the can do to stop us…!: _The Houndour then proceeded to laughed.

Sunset shivered. _Maybe… maybe that Abra was right. He's crazy…_

* * *

Minato grimaced as he strolled through the sporting goods section of the large and luxurious Champion City Pokemart with his Heracross, Hercules, right behind him. Unfortunately, after completely reading the information, he found out that the fishing tournament did not provide fishing rods for rent. The entrants had to have their own. And since he did not own one… he had to purchase a new one. The plus side to the shopping trip was that he could buy some new rods for Naruto and Naruko.

'Why are there so many kinds of these things!' he mentally screamed.

There were only three kinds of rods. They were Old Rods, Goods Rods, and Super Rods. At least, that is how Kushina had described them, but the labels on the racks said differently. The stickers labeled them as Novice Rods, Premium Rods, and Master Rods. They also came in a variety of colors and lengths.

Novice, or Old, Rods were… well… basic. They were cheap and simple. They were intended for casual anglers, children, and trainers barely beginning their journeys. Plus, the only things they were able to catch were garbage, ordinary fish, and Magikarp. Maybe, even the occasional Feebas, Tentacool, and Goldeen.

Premium, or Good, Rods were in the middle of the classes. They were more advanced and were slightly more expensive. Only those who really loved water-type Pokemon and those who fished for hobby used those. Good Rods could reel in most species of water Pokemon and much more powerful Pokemon than an Old Rod. Kushina's own fishing rod had been a Good Rod, and a gift from her brothers.

Master, or Super, Rods were the most high end fishing poles of Pokemon. They were the most state-of-the-art and the most expensive. Only the skillful elite fishermen and hardcore water-type Pokemon fanatics used those. Super Rods could hook onto any water Pokemon that was able to swim and were mostly used to catch Gyarados and Sharpedos. This was the kind of fishing rod that Kushina dreamed of owning one day… but she had never been able save enough money to purchase even a used one.

"Which one do you think I should get, Hercules?" he asked the Heracross.

Of course, the fighting bug did not answer since it was too busy nibbling on a cinnamon pretzel.

Money was not an issue. With the salary he made being the Star Region's Champion and the payments from various public appearances and endorsements, he had a ridiculous amount of cash. But he was not a heavy spender, his borderline poor background and his living with his pervertedly frugal half-uncle had left deep marks on him. The most expensive thing he had ever purchased was the house he had bought for Genma and his future family, whenever he gets around to marrying his girlfriend, because right now he is living alone.

'Hmmm… Definitely not an Old Rod, those are pretty much useless. Probably a Good Rod—it has a decent price and it's versatile enough. And since I won't be using it much, it won't be a waste of money. But if I get a Super Rod, I could give it to Kushina after I've used it in the competition, and it will surely get enough use. Maybe some Super Rods for the kids, too…'

They paused by some display cases, showing off some Super Rods with various patterns and designs, such as zigzags and pinstripes.

'The red and black checkered one looks very nice… But then there's that white one with the blue pinstripes… I wonder if—'

"Hello. You don't happen to be Minato Namikaze, Champion of the Star Region?"

Minato flinched before turning to politely smile at the dark-haired woman who had spoken to him. She looked rather familiar. But with her dark sunglasses and high quality, but simple, clothing, she seemed to be going incognito.

"Ummm… yeah, I am," he nodded. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Yukie Fujikaze," she smiled, removing the sunglasses. "I play Princess Gale in the movies."

"I thought you looked familiar."

"You've seen my movies?"

"Who hasn't?" he smiled before turning back to the racks of fishing poles. "Who doesn't love a good fantasy film with some action, right Hercules?"

The Heracross looked up from its pretzel and nodded, then went back to eating.

"Yeah, they are fun to be in, but I'm looking for some more serious projects—"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Minato felt himself start to sweat at the sound of the new, but familiar, velvety female voice. Glancing to the other side of the aisle, he found Mei Terumi in her usual provocative outfit. She was a woman with auburn hair done up in a complicated style that covered one of her eyes.

"Oh, Minato, have you met Blue Beach Town's gym leader, Mei Terumi?" Yukie asked with a smile. "She's a great gym leader and a fine cellist."

"Yeah, we've encountered each other at league meetings and a few events," he replied with a tight-lipped smile. 'She's so annoying…'

"Are you competing in the charity fishing competition too?" Mei asked.

"Uh-huh," Minato nodded, trying to ignore the way how the gym leader was checking him out.

"What charity are you playing for?" the actress asked. "I'm playing for one that benefits orphans."

"I'm going to play for one that benefits abandoned and mistreated Pokemon," Minato answered, finally deciding on an orange Super Rod for Naruto and a red Super Rod for Naruko and handed them to the awaiting Heracross. "I have a long time friend who runs a sanctuary that acquires most of its funding from donations and charity."

Mei suddenly chuckled. "This is sure to be an interesting event," she purred. "You won't be the only champion competing, since the champions four of the nine great regions will be competing too. With you, it would be five of the nine."

"Five of the nine?" Minato repeated curiously.

"The champion of our southern neighboring Copper Region, Copper League Champion Ein, Zodiac League Champion Saito Hiraga from the Zodiac Region to our southwest, from the Teak Region to our west is Champion Luna, and Champion Jin Kariya of the Soul Region on the northwest of the continent," the woman in blue replied. "Of course, since Blanco doesn't have a league yet, there's no champion there yet. Nothing is known about the champion of the Whirlpool Region to our north. The Highland Region's champion retired. And the Corral Region just ended its civil war, so there's no league or champion until everything is fixed and ready to go."

"I see," Minato muttered, grabbing a black-and-blue hound's-tooth patterned Super Rod from a rack. "Well ladies, it was nice talking to you, but I really need to get going." He bowed and walked away with Hercules following. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Rushing out of the aisle, not without getting a tackle box and supplies, he made his way to the cashier, trying to ignore the two women admiring him… out loud.

'I can't wait for Thursday,' he thought after buying the stuff. 'Now on to the jewelry store…'

* * *

Officer Shisui Uchiha and Officer Fukusuke Hikyakuya tapped their feet as they waited alongside Hinata in the training fields behind the Pokemon Center. Jason, Naruto, and Eva decided to rotate their teams. Naruto only did it to send Witchy back to Professor Sarutobi's ranch. Fukusuke's Mightyena had evolved too quickly and it was young. Gruff was inexperienced and kept getting distracted as it tried to pick up Sunset's scent. And the Bellossom that Shisui had caught was no help at all.

After Jason woke it up with an Awakening and fed it an Oran berry to boost its health, Shisui had tried to recruit the Bellossom—which he had dubbed "Flower"—to the cause of locating Sunset. Flower's reaction was to just sit there and tremble. She seemed so scared of everything that all she did was shake and turn away when anybody tried talking to her.

Shisui sighed as he leaned against a tree. "How can something so small, timid and fearful do something so bold as breaking into a bakery and stealing food?"

"Probably because she was in a group," Hinata replied, as she crouched in front of the trembling Bellossom, trying to befriend it. "Pokemon that move in packs and flocks tend to do things that they wouldn't do individually."

"Ah, damn," Shisui sighed. "Well, this is depressing. I can't even get Dozer to convince her that I'm not her enemy anymore…"

The Nidorino tried to engage the Bellossom in conversation yet again with the help of Hinata's Riolu, Duke. But the Bellossom turned away and closed her eyes, like she wished to disappear or wake up from a terrible nightmare.

"So depressing," Shisui mumbled as the Nidorino and Riolu slumped in defeat.

"We're back!" Naruto announced as he, Jason and Eva neared them.

"I thought that we might need some eyes in the sky, so I swapped my Flareon and Glaceon for a pair of my fliers," Jason said as he released his winged Pokemon. "Come on out, Belle! Fly Girl! Pink Rose!"

In a flash, a female Flygon appeared beside Jason, shaking her head and wings. In another flash, only this one was more flashy and sparkly, as a female Beautifly was unleashed in midair before landing on her trainer's shoulder. What was weird was that she had a different coloration that a normal Beautifly. It was shiny. The Latias appeared with enthusiasm for work.

"Fly Girl, Belle, Rink Rose, I need you three on scouting duty, and look for a Vulpix," Jason explained to his Pokemon. "Alright, let's get to it ladies! Go! Go! Go!"

The three Pokemon took off over the forest.

"Sahara! Help them out!" Naruto ordered as he unleashed his Vibrava.

"You too, Torpedo," Hinata ordered her Gabite.

"Give them some assistance! Jet! Balloon!" Eva commanded releasing her Latios and a Drifblim.

"Why do you go too, Dusty?" Officer Hikyakuya suggested the Dustox on his shoulder.

As the eight Pokemon flew over the forest in search for the missing Vulpix, the four trainers and two officers got ready to trek through the forest.

"Alright kids, lets go," Officer Uchiha motioned for the tree line. "Today's been depressing enough. First, we are stuck on boring patrol, then you guys show up with a lost Pokemon, then wild Pokemon attack the bakery, then catching Flower is a bust and she hates me, and now Gruff can't find the trail," he sighed dramatically. "What bad thing's going to happen next? Is it going to rain Pokemon?"

"Don't jinx us," Officer Hikyakuya growled as he entered the forest.

POP!

Before Naruto, who was at the back of the pack, could register the odd sound, something small and very solid dropped from above onto his head and shoulders.

"Yah!"

Shisui, who was facing Naruto's direction and saw everything, mused. "Huh, maybe I should've said that it'll rain candy instead of Pokemon. Perhaps Flower would be more social if I bribed her with chocolate. Girls love chocolate, right?"

Eva and Hinata shook their heads, not believing what they just heard.

"What's going on over there?" Jason called from inside the forest.

Naruto was to busy trying to remove what had fallen on him to say anything.

"Please hold still, Naruto," Hinata said, rushing to his aid.

Naruto tried his best no to move, which was hard since he could not see clingy mystery Pokemon, and it was really freaking him out. Hinata did her best and pulled, but the Pokemon would not budge at all. Eva rushed in to help as well, but still no luck. Officer Uchiha moved in to give some assistance too just as Officer Hikyakuya and Jason emerged from within the woods.

"Man, this thing is clingy," Shisui grumbled as he gave a few final pulls. "Aha! Got it!"

Naruto immediately spun around, withdrawing his Pokedex from his pocket, to see the assailing Pokemon. The Pokedex quickly recognized as an Abra. Putting the Dex away, Naruto noticed something was wrong with it. The Abra was all bloody and its eyes were slightly open.

"Whoa! An Abra?" Jason noted as he and the brown-haired officer jogged over to investigate. "Huh? It's weird that it's all bloody like that. Don't they usually teleport on the first sign of danger?"

"Yeah, remember how much Chris bitched about not being able to catch one?" Eva snorted. He got all bent out of shape."

"Who's Chris?" Hinata asked.

"Friend of ours," Jason answered readjusting his headband. "He's currently in Sinnoh on personal business."

Naruto noticed that the Abra was staring at him with open, teary eyes, and he thought he could hear it pleading him for help.

"Ummm… What should we do with it?" Fukusuke wondered.

"That's a stupid question!" Eva said. "We're right behind the Pokemon Center! So, duh!"

Naruto carefully removed the Abra from Shisui's hands, holding it away from him, as he did not want to get any more blood on his jacket, since there was sure to be some on the back of it already, and because the Abra seemed intent on re-attaching itself on his torso. He carried it back inside the Pokemon Center. Hinata followed him, as well as the other four people. After exiting the long corridor, he made his way to the front counter.

"Nurse Joy!" Naruto called. "This Abra needs some help!"

"Oh my!" the pinkette nurse gasped at the sight of the bloody Pokemon.

The nurse had her Chansey assistant bring a gurney for the injure Abra. After Naruto placed the little psychic Pokemon on it and promised it that it would be safe here, the Chansey pushed the gurney away and disappeared behind a pair of swinging door with circular window.

Once the Abra and Chansey were out of sight, Naruto slipped out of his jacket and checked the back of it. The top area, around the shoulder blades, was all red from the blood.

"Aww, man," he whined. "And I was starting to like this jacket."

"If you'd like, I can wash it for you," Nurse Joy offered

"Would you really?" Joy nodded. "Thanks."

Naruto handed the bloodied jacket to Nurse Joy, then she disappeared behind a door.

"Was it just me or was that Abra holding a spork?" Fukusuke muttered.

"You weren't seeing things," Jason said, heading for hallway to the training fields. "C'mon! That Vulpix ain't going to find itself."

"Kadabra and Alakazam really like metal spoons," Eva said leading the group behind Jason.

"So… maybe this Abra wanted one too," Hinata reasoned.

"That could be it," Naruto nodded thoughtfully.

They exit to find the Mightyena still sniffing, looking for the trail.

"Hmmm…" Jason spaced out for a moment. "I can probably have Char help us figure out what attacked that Abra."

Without warning, Gruff started barking franticly and started following the trail with his nose to the ground.

"Looks like Gruff has picked up the trail," Fukusuke smiled, running after the Mightyena.

"Alright, let's go!" Shisui sighed. "Before we lose sight of Gruff."

Shisui returned the terrified Bellossom to its Pokeball and followed his partner with his Nidorino at his side. Jason unleashed his Gardevoir, Char, and Eva released a female Delcatty wearing a black bow around her neck named Pinks. Naruto called out his Pikachu onto his shoulder and Hinata kept Duke outside. With their Pokemon ready, the four young trainers set off after the officers.

Through the canopy of branches and leaves, Jason could see their flying Pokemon off in the distance, circling an area about two miles or so away.

"I think our flying Pokemon found her," Jason said after they finally caught up to the cops.

'Don't you worry much longer, Naruko, I'll find Sunset…'

* * *

**Trainer & Pokemon Listing Time (shinies are underlined)**

**I'm going to list every trainer that appeared and was mentioned in this chapter. Some of the Pokemon in the listings may not have appeared in this chapter, but they will soon. And not all of them have names yet. I will also put the trainers' full names instead of just their first names.**

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_**: Vulpix-Cherry, Pikachu-Han, Luvdisc-Flo, Umbreon-Shadow, Vibrava-Sahara, Croagunk-Reaper, ****Haunter-Witchy****, Chansey-Mari, Drifloon-Floater, Scizor-Shinobi**

_**Naruko Uzumaki**_**: Vulpix-Sunset, Glameow-Gloss, Gyarados-Serpent, Ursaring-Lady Luna, Hippowdon-Sherman, Absol-Rixie, Steelix-Edilean, ****Camerupt-Lucky****, Venomoth-Sarina, Electrike-Yui**

_**Hinata Hyuga**_**: Prinplup-Spray, ****Registeel-Knives****, Gardevoir-Kunoichi, Riolu-Duke, Lopunny-Heart, Gabite-Torpedo, Metagross-Blue, Skitty-Riku, Clefairy-Raindrop, ****Pachirisu-Isadora**

_**Jason J. Loch**_**: Gardevoir-Char, Gallade-Knight, Pichu-Chiruru, Latias-Pink Rose, Flareon-Zac, Glaceon-Cherry Pie, ****Beautifly-Belle****, Flygon-Fly Girl, Bellossom-Rin, Tauros-Tombstone**

_**Eva McCoy**_**: Misdreavus-Rukia, Latios-Jet, Natu-Mina, Spiritomb-Mist, Ponyta-Ouka, Drapion-Shackle, ****Sharpedo-Kikki****, Delcatty-Pinks, Houndour-Rosie**

_**Lance Montgomery**_**: Lopunny-Mika, Mightyena-Fisk, Raichu-Riot, Milotic-Faerie, Zangoose-Callen, Hitmonchan-Ali, ****Walrein-Subzero**

_**Officer Shisui Uchiha**_**: Nidorino-Dozer, Baltoy-Ancient, Bellossom-Flower**

_**Officer Fukusuke Hikyakuya**_**: Medicham-Marcus, Dustox-Dusty, Mightyena-Gruff**

_**Kushina Uzumaki**_**: Feraligatr-Torrent, Kabutops-Slash, Gyarados-Mia, Vaporeon-Mermaid, Starmie-Wish, Quagsire-Ashanti, Pelipper-Cliff, Lanturn-Glitter, Whiscash-Catfish, Slowking-Bubble, Surskit-Paddy, Ariados-Charlotte**

_**Minato Namikaze**_**: Venusaur-Hana, Poliwrath-Gama, Raichu-Akiko, Rapidash-Blair, Jolteon-Zapper, Honchkrow-Shade, Dragonite-Ryu, Heracross-Hercules, Ninetales-Kyuubi**

_**Yukie Fujikaze**_**: Glaceon-Yukihana, Froslass-Glacia, Arcanine-Callie, Lapras-Nessie, Swellow-Feather, Roserade-Bloom**

_**Mei Terumi**_**: Empoleon-Emperor, Milotic-Grace, Floatzel-Guard, Azumarill-Bunny, Kingler-Vice, Cloyster-Pearl**

_**Genma Shiranui**_**: Zangoose-Goose, Quagsire-Splasher**

_**Chris O'Neal**_**: Blissey-Sorcha, Masquerain-Bessie, Camerupt-Posh, Aggron-Shiner, Tentacruel-Tyrone, Froslass-Spooky**

_**Soul League Champion Jin Kariya (from Bleach)**_**: Crobat, Dusknoir, Sableye, Beedrill, Honchkrow, Shiftry**

_**Copper League Champion Ein (or Hayate from Dead Or Alive)**_**: Medicham, Gallade, Lucario, Lickitung, Donphan, Alakazam**

_**Zodiac League Champion Saito Hiraga (from Familiar Of Zero)**_**: Froslass-Jackie, Torterra-Quake, Staraptor-Zero, Relicanth-Abyss, Gallade-Guardian, Arcanine-Pyro**

_**Teak League Champion Luna (from MLP)**_**: Feraligatr, Clefable, Delcatty, Grumpig, Gliscor, Toxicroak**

* * *

**Alright! Finished!**

**First, let's get some things straight. I completely made up nine Pokemon regions, two of which are full of Naruto characters, and they are the Star Region and the Whirlpool Region. The Soul Region is full of Bleach characters. The other six regions are the Highland Region, the Teak Region, the Corral Region, the Zodiac Region, the Copper Region, and the Blanco Region. They are full of the characters from my other favorite animes, cartoons, video games, and TV shows, since I could not, for the life of me, come up with ideas for proper fics for them and some of the animes aren't even listed. Along with all these characters are some OCs of mine. If you're wondering from what shows are the characters are coming from, then check the list below.**

**Anime/Manga****: Naruto, Bleach, Karin/Chibi Vampire, Fullmetal Alchemist, Fate/Stay Night, Kampfer, Kanokon, Kekkaishi, Kure-Nai, Negima, Familiar Of Zero, ETC**

**Cartoon****: MLP, PPG, ETC**

**Games****: Dead Or Alive, Soul Calibur, Metal Gear Solid, Harvest Moon, Call Of Duty, ETC**

**TV Shows****: NCIS, NCIS LA, The Mentalist, CSI (all three), Burn Notice, Longmire, Hawaii Five-0, Southland, Rookie Blue, ETC**

**There is the list.**

**Please review and no flames.**

**Good night.**


	5. Part 5

**Two For Two**

Part 05

* * *

**Sorry for the short delay. I was busy with some very important family matters. Plus I have been running errand, which have kept me away from my computer. So please enjoy.**

**Oh, and just for there is no confusion, Jason and his friends are OCs of mine.**

* * *

Sunset strolled through the outskirts of the clearing. She would pause every now and then to eat some berries form the bushes. She would not eat stolen food. There was not enough anyway.

_This is stupid!_ The Vulpix thought.

The little fox stopped by a bush and examined some of the sweet berries. They were no ripe enough and she moved on. It was her trainer, Naruko that taught her how to spot the good berries. It felt weird being back in the wild without Naruko to follow around. She missed her teammates. She missed Gloss the Glameow and her laziness, Serpent the Gyarados and his sense of adventure, Lady Luna the Ursaring and her love for battle, Sherman the Hippowdon and his almost bottomless stomach, Rixie the Absol and her love for running around, Edilean the Steelix and her stories of her life before capture, Lucky the Camerupt and her gentleness, Sarina the Venomoth and her cowardice, and lastly, Yui the Electrike and her 'I don't give a damn' attitude. Her team was dysfunctional at best, but no more dysfunctional than her sister's team.

In her stroll, she made the mistake of spacing out, and walked into another clearing were a flock of Spearow and a mated pair of Fearow were feeding. Once the flying Pokemon spotted her, they cried out, snapping her back into reality and a battle ensued. Spearow and Fearow were naturally aggressive Pokemon. They were extremely territorial and refused to share anything with other Pokemon. A few Quick Attacks and Flamethrowers drove most of the Spearow away and knocked some of them out, but the last of them and the Fearow were more stubborn and refused to give up.

_:Cut it out!:_ Sunset yelled. _:Leave me alone!:_

_:Never!:_ one of the Fearow squawked. _:You invaded our territory! We have the right to defend it!:_

She was starting to get tired and she had her back to a tree when a powerful Ice Beam came from the forest and scared the remaining attacking Pokemon away. Sunset turned and saw an old-looking Raticate. From what she could remember, his name was Half-Tail, since, well, half of his tail was missing.

_:Why'd you help me out?:_ she asked as she panted.

_:Why not? You looked like you needed it,:_ he said giving her an Oran berry.

Sunset gratefully took the berry and ate it. _:Why aren't you eating with the rest of them?:_

_:Ha! Eat human food?:_ Half-Tail snorted derisively. _:That's nothing but trouble. Stealing that food is more bad luck I don't need.:_

_:You don't agree with what that Houndour is doing?:_

_:Oh, heck no I don't!:_ the old Raticate hissed, trotting towards a bush full of Oran berries. _:All the youngsters look up to him as a hero and most of the young females lust over him just because he is stronger than any of us. All he's done is cause nothing but trouble.:_

_:Then why not just run him off?:_ she asked as she followed him.

Half-Tail plucked some of the ripe blue medicinal berries with his buck-teeth. _:The whole colony would have to want to drive him away. And only the older Pokemon feel the same like I do. He is more powerful and more experience. He's been almost everywhere in the world and back. What chance do we have? The most skilled of us can barely perform Hyper Beam, and she's completely spent after using it once. And "Leader" is capable of more advance attacks like Fire Blast, Fire Fang, and an overwhelmingly powerful version of Bite that he calls Crunch. As well as Bite itself and Dig.:_

_:SUNSET!:_

Something screamed her name before she was tackled from above. She and whatever tackled her rolled for a few feet. Once the rolling stopped and looked at who grabbed her and was surprised to see her sister's teammate, Sahara the Vibrava. Looking up, she noticed Torpedo the Gabite as well as some unknown Pokemon, and the Latios and Latias. There was an odd-colored Beautifly, a bug-like dragon with the same coloration as Sahara, a Pokemon that looked like a larger version of Floater, and a Dustox. The new Pokemon suddenly appearing scared the Raticate away.

_:What the hell?:_ Sunset muttered shaking some dust off. _:What are you doing here Sahara?:_

_:What do mean what am I doing here?:_ the Vibrava asked. _:We're looking for you, duh.:_

_:Wait… what?:_ Sunset looked at her awkwardly. _:Why?:_

_:Because your trainer is really worried about you,:_ Sahara replied. _:That's why.:_

_:Our trainers are right behind us,:_ Torpedo said as he landed.

:I can't go back right now,: the Vulpix muttered.

:Why not?: Sahara lightly buzzed.

_:There's a group of innocent wild Pokemon over there that are led by an evil Houndour that's tricking them somehow,:_ Sunset explained the best that she could. _:I need to help them.:_

_:How are you planning on helping them,:_ the Gabite snarled.

_:I'll think of something,:_ she answered walking back into the forest. _:Go and get them over here. Maybe they can help.:_

_:Okay,:_ Sahara whined sadly and took off.

_:You better hope you know what you're doing?:_ Torpedo scoffed following the Vibrava.

_:So do I,:_ Sunset told herself.

Sunset trotted back through the forest. Soon, she came across the scent-trail of the Houndour and it led to a hole at the base of a hollowed tree trunk. She was trying to come up with a plan to get rid of the Houndour as she neared the den. That Houndour was causing so much problems, so he had to go.

_Alright… Let's see what kind of secrets he's hiding in this big den, then go from there…_

* * *

Naruko and Lance stood on their side of the battlefield as their Pokemon were breathing heavily from exhaustion. The Persian and Cacnea were unconscious with spirals in their eyes.

"Charmy and Spike are unable to battle!" the referee called. "The winners are Serpent and Faerie! That means that Lance and Naruko move on to the next round!"

The battle had seemed to work in allowing Naruko forget about her missing Vulpix. She was ecstatic about another victory that she did not notice that she was hugging Lance. He did not seem to mind, and he was blushing madly. The Gyarados and the Milotic were shaking their heads at the sight, like they knew that their trainers liked each other but they did not want to admit it.

"THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS!" Hayate announced. "ANOTHER GREAT BATTLE! IF WE KEEP GOING AT THIS RATE, WE MIGHT START THE THIRD ROUND WITHIN THE HOUR TODAY! NOW WILL THE NEXT TWO TEAMS MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE FIELD!"

The young "couple" recalled their Pokemon and walked back to the sideline. There they waited for the battle to start before slipping out. At first, Naruko really wanted to leave, but once she saw who was battling next, she got sidetracked. It was the team of Ami and Kegon against another weird team. As Ami and Kegon were making their way to the field, Ami stuck her tongue out at Naruko, to which she responded by grabbing her own chest, showing the purple-haired girl that at least she had growth. This caused Ami to fume a bit.

Lance disappeared for a while as he went to get something to drink. Naruko and him needed it after giving so many commands. Kazuo and Oowashi were tough trainers, and the battle was fast-paced. He found a vending machine that still carried soda in glass bottles and purchased two colas. The machine even had a bottle-opener attached to it and Lance opened the bottles. Getting back to Naruko's side, he sat next to her and handed her a bottle. As she took the bottle, Lance noticed that Naruko seemed to be deep in thought.

"A penny for your thoughts?" he asked before taking a swig.

"Oh sorry," she apologized. "I was thinking about something Ami told me a few years ago."

"And that is…?" Lance urged, then changed his mind. "You know something, I don't wanna know."

"That's good," Naruko smiled deviously. "I wasn't planning on telling you anyway."

They sat there watching the match in silence. Ami and her partner, Kegon were winning, her Girafarig and his Dodrio were thrashing the opposing Pokemon. The battle was almost over, yet Naruko and Lance's sodas were not gone.

"Why'd you decide to become a trainer, yet not compete in contest and gym battles?" Lance asked suddenly, catching the blonde girl by surprise.

"Why the sudden interest?" she wondered.

"No reason," he shrugged.

"My mom was at traveling trainer when she was young," Naruko sighed. "She basically traveled all over the continent. My brother and me decided to follow in her footsteps and become trainers as well, but I applied myself to attend Master's Academy Island next year after summer."

"You're going there too?" Lance asked in bewilderment.

"Wait." She sat up straight again and looked at him. "You're gonna be attending there as well?"

"Uh-huh," he nodded in a bit of shock. "After summer, next year, too."

"Okay, cool," Naruko smiled. "I plan on traveling as much as I can and catch a lot of pokemon before then."

"Same here," Lance nodded agreeing with her. "What can you tell me about—"

Lance got cutoff by a giant explosion in the battlefield. It was caused by colliding attack. Naruko and Lance immediately turned their attention to the field. The three-headed Dodrio and the long-necked Girafarig stood over the defeated Pokemon, a Spinda and a Machop. Ami and Kegon had won. Naruko got to her feet and emptied the bottle.

"Well that battle is over now," Naruko muttered as she began walking towards the doorway. "Come on, Lance, let's go to the Pokemon Center."

"Okay," he nodded standing up and running after her.

When he caught up with Naruko, he put an arm around her shoulders, yet they both blushed. Soon they were outside and they crossed the packed parking lot then the street. Once they entered the Pokemon Center, Naruko ran to the counter.

"Nurse Joy!" she called the pink-haired woman.

"Yes?" the woman asked after exiting the back room. "How may I help you?"

"Has my brother checked in a brightly colored Vulpix?" Naruko asked.

"No," Joy shook her head. "He'd just left about half-hour ago in search of it with the help of three trainers and two officers, but he did bring in a severely injured Abra."

"Oh," Naruko slumped.

Once Lance reached the counter, he handed Nurse Joy the Pokeball containing his Milotic and urged Naruko to do the same with her Gyarados.

"C'mon, let's go to the lobby and wait for them," Lance muttered walking to said location. "They couldn't have com far, so I'm sure they'll be back soon."

Naruko followed. "You better hope you're right…"

* * *

Naruto struggled to contain his impatience as he, Hinata, Jason, Eva, Shisui, and Fukusuke ventured deeper into the forest. Now that Gruff had gotten a strong fix on Sunset's trail, they were keeping at a good pace, but it just did not feel fast enough. There was no way to move any faster though. And they have only made it a bit over a mile and a half in the last half-hour.

Hinata and Eva were having conversation. They just met two days ago, and they were already acting like long-time friends. Officers Uchiha and Hikyakuya were up in front right behind the tracking Mightyena. They seemed to be having a deep discussion about what Shisui should do with his newly caught Bellossom. Jason was right next to Naruto working on a brainteaser puzzle, trying to unhook two pieces to pass the time.

"How much longer do you think?" Shisui sighed. "My feet are starting to hurt and these shoes aren't made for this."

"Stop complaining," Jason scolded, finally figuring out the puzzle and put it away in his pocket. "We'll get there when we get there.

Eva opened to say something but was stopped by the arrival of the scouting party. The Pokemon landed and they motioned in the direction of Sunset's last known location. The six human and their Pokemon continued on since the scent trail was in the same direction as to where the scouting Pokemon were pointing. They managed to go another quarter mile.

"We're getting close," Naruto muttered, trembling with anticipation. "I can feel it."

"It seems like the Pokemon feel the same way you do," Jason commented. "I smell water."

"We must be near a river or a lake or something," Hinata guessed.

"There's a river near by," Shisui explained checking his footing. "That might be where the Vulpix is. So come on."

"Ye—"

A high-pitch squeal of pain caught their ears. It made Gruff and the rest of the Pokemon run off into the woods in search of what caused that terrible sound.

"Hey, wait!" Shisui yelped and gave chase after his Nidorino.

"Ah, shit," Fukusuke cursed as he followed. "Damn it."

Naruto, Jason, Hinata, and Eva made no comment as they tore through the woods after rushing Pokemon.

'Please don't let Sunset have anything to do with that sound!' Naruto mentally yelled. 'Or else Naruko will have my head.'

The forest floor became even. Soon they were passing trees like it was nothing. They entered a large clearing next to a gently flowing river. But the action was happening in the middle of the clearing. There was a cluster of wild Pokemon milling around a Houndour. The scarred-up Houndour looked like it was attacking something, but the surrounding kaleidoscope of colorful Pokemon obscured their view. Every time the fiery dark canine dove down at its victim, there was another horrible yelp of pain.

"Oh, shit," Shisui frowned. "It's the problematic Houndour."

"Yup," Fukusuke nodded.

The young trainers could not help shiver when they glimpsed some blood dripping from the Houndour's muzzle.

"What's it mauling?" Eva asked.

"I can't tell from here," Jason said.

Gruff whined and danced around Fukusuke's feet, disturbed by what he was seeing, hearing, and smelling. Dusty the Dustox returned himself to his Pokeball out of fear. Dozer hid behind Shisui's legs. The rest of the scouting Pokemon circled the clearing from above, but it was easy to see that Sahara and Belle were terrified by what they saw. Flower released herself into Shisui's arms, and was intrigued by the scene, actually leaning forward trying to get a better view. Char tightened her fists and clenched her teeth, ready to fight. Pinks the Delcatty took a defensive stance and hissed. Han and Duke, still seated on their trainers' shoulders, covered their little eyes with their paws, unable to watch.

It was never a good idea to interfere in the business of wild Pokemon, but Naruto, Eva, Jason, and Hinata could not just stand there and do nothing.

"Break up that fight!" they ordered their Pokemon.

Their Pokemon immediately rushed into action. The dragons all used Dragonbreath, Belle used Gust, Han and Pinks let loose a pair powerful Thunderbolts, Balloon the Drifblim shot out six Shadow Balls simultaneously, Char and Duke went in for some CQC as the Gardevoir's hands were engulfed in electricity for a Thunderpunch barrage and the Riolu's hands glowed white ready for Brick Break. The projectile attacks hit first, sending some of the Pokemon flying and knocking out others. The more stubborn ones bent on staying there were beaten back by the physical attacks. That gave the unnoticed humans audience a clear view of the victim—

Naruto ran into the center of the clearing before Fukusuke, Shisui, Jason, or Hinata could stop him. "Stop it Houndour! Stop it!"

Sunset looked chewed up. Blood was oozing from bite marks all over her back. Her ears looked torn. Moreover, the Houndour was currently chewing on one of her rear legs. Sunset kept kicking at the Houndour's face, but the large dog did not stop its deliberate, slow and painful bites.

Riolu lunged toward the Houndour, his paws opened and surrounded in a weird energy for a Force Palm. The Houndour notice the incoming little fighter and raised its head, stopping its biting and spit out an overwhelmingly powerful Fire Blast, then it returned to mauling the Vulpix. Han charged in with a Volt Tackle from behind the Houndour, but the electric mouse was halted by the dog kicking him in the face with a hind leg.

"STOP IT!" Naruto snarled as he punched the Houndour, forcing it to let go. "Stop—"

The Houndour quickly recover and lunged itself at Naruto with a lowered head.

The Headbutt felt like a fist hit him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him, and he collapsed onto the grassy floor. Then he got hit by another Headbutt in the face. And then he was engulfed by the hot flames of a Fire Blast.

Somehow, knowing that her trainer was in trouble, Flo the Luvdisc unleashed herself and countered and overpowered the Fire Blast with Hydro Pump and saved Naruto. Struggling to catch his breath, Naruto pulled the Pokeball handed to him by his sister and retracted Sunset's bloodied form, protecting her from further harm.

The Houndour gave him a look of pure malice and hatred, as he returned the Luvdisc, and charged at him with an opened mouth, intent on getting vengeance for having its chosen victim stolen from it.

"Char, use Focus Blast!"

"Pinks, give it a Wild Charge!"

The Houndour buckled as the Delcatty collided with the dog's flank. Then the black and red dog was knocked backwards by a ball of energy. Wheezing and coughing up water, Naruto struggled to his feet and glance over his shoulder to see Jason's Gardevoir holding arm up in the Houndour's direction, her eyes glaring at the dog and her other hand in a tightened fist trembling in agitation.

Both Jason and Hinata appeared next to Naruto and helped him steady his footing.

"Damn, Naruto," Jason chuckled a bit as he pulled him towards the edge of the clearing. "You're crazy, you know that, right."

"Please don't do that again, please," Hinata scolded. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

The Houndour rolled to its paws and shook off the one-two punch as if it was nothing serious. With a snarl, it charged them again, ignoring the Pokemon in order of focusing on the humans. That was its mistake.

"Pinks, Water Pulse!"

"Char, Confuse Ray!"

The ball of compressed water stopped the Houndour, leaving it completely soaked, and the Confuse Ray left it stumbling and unfocused. Officer Shisui Uchiha took advantage of the situation and tried to catch it. But the Houndour was barely inside the Pokeball for a second before breaking free, shattering the ball into useless tiny fragments of plastic and metal.

And that snapped the Houndour out of its confusion.

"Oh, crap!" Jason muttered. "This Houndour is way too strong."

"We need to get out of here," Eva reasoned.

"We can't," Fukusuke shook his head. "We have to take that Houndour into custody for all the trouble it's caused to Stealth City."

"Let's just regroup for now," Jason said. "We've got what we came for. We can come back later. Heck I'll even help you with it."

"Plus, Naruto needs to get checked out by a doctor," Hinata added.

"Alright let's go," Naruto nodded. "Han, use Thunder Wave on the Houndour!"

"Fly Girl, cover our escape with Sandstorm!" Jason ordered his Flygon.

The Pikachu let loose a weak electrical attack as it ran towards its trainer. The Thunder Wave hit the Houndour in the side, leaving it paralyzed. Once Han was back atop Naruto's shoulder, the female Flygon flapped her wings and kicked up dirt in a whirling mass, covering a good amount of ground. On the way out Hinata picked up Duke and place the Riolu on her shoulder. They ran until they reached the Pokemon Center's training fields. Naruto collapsed onto one of the benches and put a hand to his chest, breathing heavily. His chest was in pain.

"You okay," Hinata asked taking a seat next to Naruto.

"Uh-huh," Naruto nodded with a few chuckles.

"We've got to go report this to Jenny," Officer Hikyakuya muttered heading toward the Pokemon Center.

"Get some help kid," Officer Uchiha said following his partner.

After a few minutes, the four young trainers returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs and started walking across the Pokemon Center's backyard. Naruto looked down at Sunset's Pokeball while he fingered it.

'Why'd you leave? And what did you do to make that Houndour use you like a chew toy?'

* * *

The Houndour seethed as the wild Pokemon hurriedly fetched him a Cheri berry and a Sitrus and Oran berries to heal his damage from battling.

_That little bitch! I try to help her and she steals from me! That red-furred maggot!_

His eyes blazed hotter.

_And those humans! That boy… How dare he interrupt my justice! How dare that policeman try to capture me?!_

As the paralysis eased away, he stumbled back to his tree, unbeknownst to the cluster of worried Pokemon that followed him.

_When my strength is back, I'll get them all! I'll make them all pay!_

The Hounder settled into his grassy bed and stewed on this and many other grudges.

_Master Wardes… I'll tear through the whole human race if I have to! And when I find you, you will pay! You will pay for leaving me!_

* * *

Kushina sighed and stretched as she stepped into her house. It had been an interesting morning. She did not work on Sundays and with her kids gone on their journey, she had more time to spend with her friends, the moms of the Konoha Town 10. And that is what she did. They had gone to lunch to the only pizza joint in Konoha Town.

Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, was giddy because her first son, Itachi, had called and told her that he was finally going to be a father, meaning that she was going to be a grandmother soon. Sakura's mother, Mebuki, was relieved that it was mid-fall and the number of people needing medical assistance dropped, which to her meant that she now had time to decide on what to dress up as for Halloween. Hinata's mother, Hitomi, wanted to know how Hinata's Pokemon journey was going from Kushina point of view, but that did not stop the two women from planning a future wedding for Naruto and Hinata. Kiba's mother, Tsume, only wanted to talk about the new batch of newly hatched Growlithe and Poochyena puppies, and she even offered to give the ladies some, but they refused. Shikamaru's mother, Yoshino, first talked about how the sales of the medicine the Nara family made were going, but she soon changed the subject to something else. The mothers of Shino, Ino, and Choji talked about the same thing as always. Especially Mrs. Yamanaka with her endless gossip.

The red-head smiled and slumped onto her couch. But after a while, her smile faded.

'I wonder how Naruto and Naruko are doing. I hope they're okay.'

Shaking her head, she got up and headed to the kitchen to make lunch for her Pokemon. She grabbed feeding bowls from the cupboards, retrieved a large canister of basic Poke-Chow from the pantry and poured some into them. Then she started adding diced bits of fruit, vitamins supplements, and some protein rich gravy-like sauce that her Pokemon seem to love. Going through her familiar routine, she stared out the window at the calm massive expanse of Lake End.

'I love this house—'

A tapping noise coming from her window got her attention and she turned her head to see a large black bird hovering outside.

"…Shade?"

The Honchkrow tapped the glass some more before perching on the railing of the back porch.

With her Pokemon food preparations complete, she put the twelve bowls on a tray and carried it outside. Once outside, she put the bowls down with even space between them all. Lucky for her, all her Pokemon could tell which bowl was whose. As the Pokemon moved in to eat, Kushina went to see what had brought the Honchkrow to her home. She found a bag hanging around the dark bird's neck. When Shade offered it to her with his beak, she wasted to time grabbing it and peeking inside. Its contents were a Pokeball, three boxes, and two notes, one of which was under the ribbon around the larger box.

"What's this?"

Intrigued, Kushina unfolded the first note and read it.

"_I know there are still a few days until the kids' birthday, so I figured I would give you some help with preparations incase there is a party. I have given Hercules instructions to listen to you and help you around the house. He is not really a battler because he does not like to fight._

_Love you and see you soon,_

_Minato"_

She extracted the larger box from the bag and took the note from underneath the ribbon. She opened it and read it too.

"_The large box is a gift to you. I hope this makes up for missing your birthday for twelve years and all the missed Christmases. I have one more surprise, so you will have to wait._

_Love,_

_Minato_

_PS: The smaller boxes are Naruto and Naruko's birthday presents."_

"Aw," she laughed and shoved the notes into her pocket, but not before kissing them. "Come inside," she told the Honchkrow. "You've got to be hungry from flying all the way here."

Shade jumped off the railing and followed the woman into the kitchen. Kushina filled an extra bowl and placed it on the floor. The Honchkrow happily pecked at the food. While Shade ate, she released whatever was in the Pokeball and she could not help but admire well-polished blue exoskeleton of the fighting bug that emerged. The blue beetle looked around and picked up the broom. Hercules immediately started sweeping.

"Well, hello!" Kushina smiled, getting the Heracross' attention. "It's a pity that we haven't met before, but better late than never, right?"

She open the larger box of the three and gasped at what she saw. Inside the box, there was a pair of sapphire earrings and a sapphire pendant. She leaned against the counter as she stared at the jewelry.

"They're beautiful," she whispered to herself. 'I wonder how managed to buy these without attracting attention…'

* * *

Naruto, Hinata, Jason, and Eva trudged into Pokemon Center's lobby. Reaching the counter, Naruto handed Sunset's Pokeball to one of Nurse Joy's assistants. He told the young lady what was wrong with Vulpix inside, and she disappeared past the swinging door. A child volunteering there took their Pokemon that were involved in the battle in the forest and took the Pokeballs to the back as well.

With the rapid medical treatment, the kid soon returned with the twelve Pokeballs. The trainers grabbed their own Pokeballs from the tray. Attaching the Pokeballs to their belts, Naruto led them to the cafeteria where they found Naruko and Lance having lunch at a window side booth. They grabbed their own lunch and sat with them. Naruto and Jason explained what happened and informed Naruko to wait patiently for word from Nurse Joy.

An hour passed before Nurse Joy came to talk to them.

"The Vulpix is fine," Joy said to Naruko. "It was bad, but she won't scar."

"Oh thank god," Naruko sighed in relief.

"I'll have to keep Sunset in the ICU overnight, that way she can get some rest," the pinkette woman informed. "You can pick her up tomorrow, but I'd suggest you keep her from battling for a couple weeks or risk injury again."

"Oh… okay," Naruko replied.

"By the way young man," Nurse Joy faced Naruto. "That Abra you brought in is fine now. Would you like to see it now? Oh, and your jacket is finally clean."

"Yes," Naruto nodded. "And thank you."

Nurse Joy disappeared for a few moments then reappeared pushing a stretcher with the Abra sitting on it. The moment the little psychic-type saw Naruto, it teleported onto his back. Naruto reached back and gently pulled the Abra over his head and held it in front of him.

'Huh…' Naruto thought. 'He is holding a spork.'

He held the Abra like a baby, then set it on the gurney again.

"Wait here," he told it before running off.

"Where is he going?" Lance wondered as his eye followed the running blonde.

"No idea," Hinata replied shrugging.

Naruto vanished into the hallway. Several minutes later, he ran out and towards the waiting group. Reaching the stretcher, he struggled to catch his breath.

"Man, I'm still… tired from running away from… that evil… Houndour," he panted.

"That was over an hour ago," Eva reasoned.

"It doesn't matter," Naruto said after finally controlling his breathing. "We ran like we stole something. And I haven't run that hard since me, Naruko, and my friend came encountered that wild and grumpy Shiftry when we were in first grade."

"I remember that," Naruko and Hinata exclaimed in unison then giggled.

You guys were attacked by a Shiftry?" Jason asked.

"Uh-huh," Naruto nodded before picking up the Abra with one arm and retrieved a customized Pokeball from his pocket with his free hand and held it in front of the Pokemon. "You wanna join me on my journey?"

The Abra dove into the sphere with airbrushed roses on the red side, and the button lit up for a while. Soon the Pokeball teleported, heading for Professor Sarutobi's lab.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Okay, so you got a new Pokemon," Naruko shrugged. "Big whoop. We need to head back to the stadium because the third round starts today too."

"Alright." Jason took command and faced the four competing trainers. "You four head back to the stadium. Eva and I will stay here in case there're any changes in the Vulpix's condition."

"Fine," Naruko sighed.

Naruto, Naruko, Hinata, and Lance walked out of the Pokemon Center with the stadium the destination in mind. Nurse Joy returned the gurney to the back then retook her position at the front counter. Jason took Eva's hand and led her to the leather couches and sat her on his lap as the local news played on the large screen TV.

"Hope that Vulpix is okay," Eva mumbled.

"Yeah, so do I," Jason agreed getting up. "Stay here while I go get some ingredients for tonight's dinner…"

* * *

**Whew! Done! What going to happen next? Which team do you think is going to win the tournament? If they make it at all to the finals. Naruto and Hinata or Lance and Naruko? Will Naruko get a new Pokemon as well? And what about the evil Houndour? Stay tuned for the next chapter and find out.**

**Please review.**


End file.
